A Home Away
by WindsWake
Summary: Typical Naruto sensei plot with a bit of a twist. Naruto decides to play along with MBI schemes until he can find a way to make it back home. Distractions occur as he finds out how he got here, and how to best take care of those under his care. As the Sekirei Plan gets shot to hell can he figure out a way to help this world survive the fallout before he can make it back home?
1. Group Introduction

**AN: What's up world! Here is my first attempt at a Fanfiction. It's actually quite a nervous feeling that you get when you finally do it.**

**Anywho, Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei**

"Let me be the first one to say that I have no idea what's going on."

Whatever type of person they were expecting, this certainly wasn't it. They had long ago reluctantly accepted the adjustment procedures that they went through to make sure that they could assimilate into human society. Today started out as just another grueling day when Minaka, the head of MBI, came in and cancelled all adjustments. He excitedly stated that a recent development as happened and to come out near the shore of the island to meet someone. When they had finally got there all that awaited them was a blond man. Minaka rushed to the man, conversed for a bit, and rushed off while enthusiastically waving back at the group.

Miya, a soft-lavender haired girl, narrowed her dark eyes in harsh scrutiny. She didn't trust this man. To be fair she did not particularly trust any of these humans. She watched as they subjugated her and the other growing Sekirei to years of restless tests, experiments, and _adjustments_. Truly, she came to have a certain disdain for that word, the very process itself telling them that they were flawed and needed to be _fixed_, that they needed to bend to the rules of this world. With every passing day she gained a new level of distaste for this world and its inhabitants.

So now that she is presented to another one of these humans, as if he were something spectacular that deserved special attention, she was more than willing to pass him off as another ultimately inconsequential man. His own admittance of obliviousness only furthered that thought. She would give him the _special attention_ that Minaka felt he deserved if things went south and she had to fight for her little bird's survival. She mentally noted to make sure she'd kill him first just to spite them. She would make it public. She would make it quick.

"Apparently, I am supposed to train you guys. But to be honest, the only other times I ever helped anyone before was by giving them little tips here and there. I never actually trained anyone full time."

Miya's displeasure grew even more. The hubris of these humans almost reached an insulting degree now. She took a step forward and angled herself between the man and the little birds in her care.

"You're supposed to train us? Throughout our whole experience here we have been told that we are too strong for humanity and had to be scaled down in power just to live amongst them. Now they want us to be trained by one of them? Not to sound overly rude, but you could understand why I am inclined to refuse." Her words may have had some sense of civility in them, but her stance and gaze held a different tone. One she was sure the man could understand perfectly.

"Hey now," he placated, putting both hands up in a surrender. "Trust me when I say I don't want to be here either." He put his hands down and turned to his side to look at the ocean surrounding the island. He took some time to admire the way the evening colors reflected off the water.

There was something in that action that gave her pause. Her close proximity allowed her to see his downhearted expression. She could see the fatigue in his face, and how his downcast eyes seemed to be watching a scene unfold that only he was permitted to view. He turned right back around with a joyful and carefree look placed back on for all the world to see. The entire series of events took only around fifteen seconds, but it told her all she needed to know about this man.

The way he earnestly greeted them, the way he naturally turned away to hide his true emotions, and the way he easily placed a smile back on his face when he faced them again all told of a man that carried a burden. He must have been used to leading others and that caused him to hide any emotion that would hurt the group morale. The way his eyes danced with despair when he tried to turn away from them, the pain in his eyes honestly surprised her. Taking in everything else that she was able to gather about him in that short time she could guess that he had a hard life, had been a part of something life changing, and just when he thought he was able to find happiness it was all ripped away from him.

She could think of no other way a man could give an expression like that. She may not know all the details, but yes, she knew everything she needed to about this man. Those eyes of his unnerved her, and she never wanted to see them again. They just looked so… so…

Lonely.

Maybe he deserved a chance to prove himself.

"Alright!" He said as he turned back and sat down on the sand, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Let's start with the basics. Since I will be spending the majority of my time here on this island with you guys, I should probably get your names. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Now sit down, relax, and introduce yourselves."

They were silent for a moment, most of the girls still unsure of what to think of the man, but they followed after Miya wordlessly acceded and came close to him and sat down, never breaking eye contact along the way. She sat at the far right with a silver haired girl taking up the spot next to her. A redhead came next, followed by the only male in the group and a purple haired beauty.

"I'm Miya, Sekirei 01."

"I'm Karasuba, Sekirei 04." The silver haired girl stated. Naruto gave her a nod. She looked him up and down and gave an unimpressed scoff.

"Um, hey, I'm Matsu, Sekirei number 02." Her timid voice caused him to soften his gaze.

"Mutsu, 05." Mutsu barely got the words out of his mouth before he picked up a long pebble and started prodding the sand with it. It was clear that he would rather get the whole thing over with so he could take advantage of the free day they have been given.

"Kazehana, Sekirei 03." She blew a bit of her hair off her face before sighing.

Miya was interested with how he was going to reach out to all of these personalities.

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me more about yourselves without me asking you. That was a little too much to hope for I see. I guess I could understand since I didn't either, but man, your replies are dry as dry can be."

He fell forward to lie on his stomach, a playful grin now taking residence on his face as he held his head in his hands.

"All I want for you now is for you to tell me what you know about yourselves, like your strengths and preferred weapons, all that good stuff. Let's start with you, the guy with the personality of a dead fish."

Mustu narrowed his eyes at that remark. He almost felt offended. "We have not been allowed to do any real physical activity until recently. We had to be adjusted properly so we don't destroy everything. We've just had enough time to know the basics." Naruto nodded at that, and just continued to stare at the boy.

"The basics being what exactly? Do try to be specific. Dead Fish."

"What's the point in giving my name if you aren't going to use it?" Mutsu asked in mild annoyance.

"What's the point in acting like you're just floating around in life like a dead fish? Also, what does any of that have to do with the basics of what you know about yourselves?"

The other Sekirei had various levels of amusement showing after that back and forth. They were starting to like him already. He was different from all the scientist that litter the place. He had a bit of a spark in him. Almost made them want to hang around him more.

"I am a battle type Sekirei. I use earth attacks and I prefer to fight with a sword like Karasuba and Miya."

"Thanks! Now you wannabe gangster girl." He said looking straight at Karasuba. Her tired eyes glared at him.

"hn," Karasuba gave a hum of disapproval at being picked next. "I too am a battle type of Sekirei. I like to fight, and have all that go against me whimper at my feet.

That got a decent laugh out of Naruto. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You are one of those types, I didn't mean to laugh. I swear it's not you, it's me. I just never saw how those types started out. After fighting what seemed like a whole organization of those types of people, I kind of grew curious if they were always like that, or if there was some school out there that teaches people to have some sort of complex. Now I know the answer."

He decided that he should cut her off before she could respond to that in any way.

"What's your story purple haired beauty?" He asked in a hurry.

"hmm?" Kazehana perked up.

"While you are beautiful, I actually meant the other one," and she immediately deflated.

"Please, refer to me by my name from now on. I would appreciate that. As for my basic details, I use a sword."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"No likes or dislikes?"

"No."

"Lame, what about you Princess?"

"Are you talking to me now?" Asked Kazehana. She didn't mind the name, but the way he said it was a little bit too sarcastic for her liking.

"Yup, tell me about yourself."

"I am a Wind type Sekirei. I don't really use any weapons since I mostly rely on my wind abilities."

"Really?!" His excited energy took them all by surprise. It was true that he seemed to be relatively cheerful since they have seen him, but his whole posture was calm and relaxed. Now it seemed like he was trying to keep himself from bouncing around.

"Yea, I don't really use weapons."

He laughed at Kazehana and jumped up to his feet. "No silly, I was talking about your wind abilities!" He walked over to her and pulled her up with surprising ease; she felt weightless in his arms. It was a feeling that she was most welcome to. He ordered the others to stand up and follow as he dragged her closer to the water. They stopped right by the edge of the tide.

"Show me!" He said eagerly. A smile lit up her face, and a sudden mix of pride and anxiety pulsed through her. His joy was strange in how very contagious it was, and she was happy that it was her that cause the shift in his demeanor. It was not a grand gesture on his part, but the intensity of his emotions was powerful. Her heart sped at how he was looking at her like she was something special, as if her powers were something to be marveled at and not controlled or feared. It was completely different from how all the scientist treated and looked at her. She hoped that she could live up to whatever his expectations were. Seeing how thrilled he was, she didn't think that she could handle him looking at her with disappointment.

Gathering up as much energy as she could, she held her hand forward. A breeze picked up and was soon turned into a gust that swirled around the two of them. Then it all shot forward, a ball of wind energy tearing through the surface level of the ocean and headed out towards the horizon. All the water in its path shooting to the sides to make two water walls climb up to sky. The wake from the huge blast took a few moments to fill that gap and when it finally did, the two waves crashed into each other with a loud thunderous roar.

Naruto's jaw dropped. This woman may be the strongest wind user he knew, and that meant a lot with how much he got to see people like Temari in action. Mutsu had said that they were just getting a handle on their abilities right?

"If this is how incredible you are now, I can't even imagine how amazing you'll be in the future."

He didn't really mean to say it that loud, and to be truthful he didn't, but their superior senses allowed them to hear his quiet murmur. That comment combined with the way he was now hugging Kazehana and spinning her around made them a little envious. She wasn't the only one who could do great things. The other Sekirei quickly found that they wanted to also prove themselves to this blond man, the only one to ever look at one of them with true wonder, almost childishly so. While everyone else probed and prodded, _adjusted_, he showed them in the small amount of time he knew them that they wonderful.

"I was questioning my apparent need to train you guys, but the fact that you have an elemental affinity makes this all worth it. That was great Princess!" She tried. She really did, but she could not bring down the smirk that was now on her face. If it was possible, he looked even happier than before. The way he called her princess this time was much more caring than the last time. She felt like she had a one up on the others, bragging rights for who was best.

"I have an elemental affinity too remember? I told you that use earth based attacks." Mutsu stepped forward to show the enthusiastic man.

"Hey! Stop interrupting the moment! No one cares about your earth powers Dead Fish." A dark cloud hung over Mutsu as he sunk into the background.

Naruto may have had a _little_ bit of a bias when it came to wind abilities.

He felt that they didn't need to know that.

"Your turn Matsu, tell me all about yourself." He said gently. The others noticed how she was the only one whose name he actually said.

"I am a brain type Sekirei. I am not really up for fighting, but I am really good with technology, and I can learn anything really quickly!" Naruto chuckled at her eagerness and walked up close to her.

"Is that so?"

"Um, yes?" He chuckled again.

"Not sure?"

"Um…um… I…" He continued to look amused at the poor girl, before he patted her on the head tenderly.

"I'm jealous. I wish I had an ability like that. I'm not the smartest person out there, and there have been many times where I wished I was smarter. I can tell that it's going to be great having you around Matsu!"

She blushed. She was obviously not used to that type of tenderness and attention. She was starting to get a bit hot actually. Good Lord, could she be reacting? Already? She just met the man, so she doubted that she was, but maybe, maybe he could be her chosen one. He could be the one that would always be there for her to live a life full of happiness. It wasn't a bad thought. She was becoming giddy at the idea of it.

"This was all short notice on my part, so that's all I really had planned to do today. I have some other stuff that I need to do, so let's meet up again in two days. I should be done by then. I was told that today was a day off for you guys. Go out and enjoy it."

With that he gave a friendly wave and walked back into the facility. Miya watched as he left. He had peaked her interest. He amused her mildly, enough that she decided to forgo on those murder plans she had for him, but he was only a mistake away from being added to her kill list.

He may be worth following. She got up and made her way in the same direction.

He needed to see Takami. He had too many questions and too few answers. Turning down a corridor Naruto counted the doors before entering the 14th room on the right. If he was not mistaken, this was Takami's office.

"And what can I do for you, Naruto?" He shut the door and looked at her. His reason for rushing was forgotten as he took the time to appreciate her silver hair and attractive features. There had to be something in the water here that was responsible for the unnaturally large number of stunning beauties that resided here. He made a mental note to store some to bring back to the elemental nations. Also, if Takami's knowing expression was anything to go by, he definitely had be staring at her for way to long.

"I'm flattered. I truly am, but I am seeing someone at the moment, so don't get any ideas alright? Now what is it you need?"

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Heh, no need to worry, I am a taken man as well. I didn't mean to stare. I just get mesmerized sometimes. I promise that I never make any moves that would sacrifice my self-respect."

She kept her look of poise, but she was actually quite taken aback by his statement. It was rare to run into a gentleman such as him. She wondered how he came to be one. From the way he acts and talks most of the time, he seemed more like the playful type, but the second she made a lighthearted comment about her own modesty, he spat out a gentleman's reply like a memorized line as a defensive reaction. She internally laughed at the thought that he must of had a female friend or two that probably beat manners into him.

"Anyway," he stated. "I have a few questions that I never got to ask before. First of which, what is a Sekirei, and why am I training them?" Takami nearly fell out of her chair at that one. He had spent the whole day with them and didn't even know what they were?

"I take it Minaka never explained then." At his nod she continued. "Simply put, the Sekirei are an advanced, physically superior alien race. Their ship landed many, many years ago, but we only found it a few years back. Inside we saw Miya, eight embryos, and ninety-nine fertilized eggs. We integrated their advanced technology with our own and created the corporate powerhouse that is MBI."

He looked like he took all that information in stride. His only notable action was when he raised his eyebrows when she stated that they were aliens. When they met she knew he was different, and had probably seen some extraordinary things, but what could he have possibly seen that made the mention of aliens not worthy of reaction?

"Anyway, we soon found that they physically were too powerful in almost every aspect. Their bodies and senses perfect in almost every way. Their fully matured muscles could very well crush a normal human, albeit unintentionally, like by giving a human a hug for example. So using our new combination of technologies we created a way to adjust their bodies, and make them able to live among us without being walking devastations incarnate."

Naruto hummed in understanding. "I figured they were something similar to warriors with how they described themselves, and after seeing some of their talents first hand I guess it makes sense. They kept saying Sekirei over and over again, and I didn't want to ask what that meant and look stupid, so I just acted like I knew what that was." He laughed pretty hard at that. "Is there anything else you could tell me?"

"From what we have gathered, it seems like the major goal for most Sekirei is to find the one that they are destined to be with. A person to love and cherish who will cherish them in return." She stopped when she noticed him get a little sad at those words. A small smile playing on his lips.

"A person to love who will love them in return huh? Sounds nice." He brought a hand to his sleeve and rolled some of the fabric between his fingers. "That's something we all want isn't it? I guess despite everything, they aren't that different from us at all. Wanting to be loved is such an innocent goal, but I think it's the innocence of it that makes it so wonderful. I hope they all find the one they are destined to be with."

He liked Takami. Although he has not been on this island long, he could tell that she was one of the most caring of the people here. It was like she was a mother and these Sekirei were her children. The tone she uses when she talks about them is much more affectionate than anyone else on this island. Something about her made him feel relaxed, he felt that he didn't have to hide so much of himself in front of her. He got the feeling that she would nonchalantly accept him for who he was, regardless of what that person was like or how behaved. It was an alluring quality of hers for sure, one he hoped she never lost. He would make anyone who tainted such a person suffer. Even with all the people he has met in his life, it was rare to find someone who was so accepting.

Takami herself wanted to know more about the man sitting in front of her. This wasn't the only time she has seen him get lost in his own little world. It was a habit that he had that was starting to so more and more. What could he be thinking about? Why did he always look so tired and lonely when he was with her? Her natural curiosity frequently went into overdrive when it came to Naruto. "Hey there, you alright Uzumaki?"

"Hm? Yea, just thinking. Would you mind being there the next time I meet the Sekirei, I would like to have you there while I talked to them."

"I could do that."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

They sat in silence. It was a comfortable and tranquil silence. Unknown to them, a lavender haired girl had been listening and made her leave from the other side of the door, her opinion of the blond man changing more from her initial thoughts. She had pegged him as a just another MBI employee that wanted to change them, but now she knew that there was more to this man, and she hoped he might actually make their time here more pleasant.

Two days had past fairly quickly. Naruto watched as they all gathered around him and Takami, their eyes questioning. He was wearing his own clothes now: a long sleeved dark shirt zipped up to his neck, and grey pants that tucked into was looked like some type of combat books. On his left sleeve he wore a green braided string with miniature symbols inked across the material, and on his thigh he wore a black pouch. Over the whole outfit he wore a high-collared orange coat with black flames on the bottom, the sleeves were cut short as well. Finally, on his forehead, just under his bangs, was a long black cloth with a metal piece in the middle of it. It was what he was wearing when he first had met Takami. The Sekirei were wearing what Takami called the "Disciplinary Squad" uniform. It consisted of a tight black leather top, a mini skirt, and black stockings. He noted that they lined up in the same order as last time. Maybe they put Matsu in the middle to keep her surrounded and protected since she was the only one not battle capable. While watching them he idly hoped the decision he was about to make would not come back to haunt him.

"Why is Takami here?" He was beginning to think that the only look that Miya had was that impassive look she was currently sending his way. Did it take too much energy to form another expression. She didn't even look bored, just blank.

"She is here to answer everything that I can't." He had to hold his hand up to stop any more questions. "After sleeping on it and coming more into terms with my situation, I decided that it would be wrong of me to ask for you to tell me all about yourselves without being willing to talk about myself as well."

That got a few looks from the people gathered around the beach.

"I was never one for subtlety so I'll just say it. I am not from this dimension."

No one was sure what to do with that small bit of information. Most of the Sekirei looked at him in confusion, and Takami looked like she was having trouble processing what he said, probably trying to figure out how it was scientifically possible before she made any statements, but Miya knew. There was no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth. His eyes held no deception, and he didn't show any other signs of lying. The biggest reason she believed him though was because of how well it put the pieces together. That was why he looked so astonishingly lonely. What is more lonesome than being the only person in the world that didn't belong?

"I knew you were different from us, but another dimension? Wha, where? how?" It seemed that Takami had forgone trying to solve the answer herself and what trying to figure out what question to ask first.

"Takami, could you tell us how you found Naruto?" A soft voice asked out. Takami wasn't the only one who wanted answers. Matsu hated when things confused her.

Taking a deep breath, Takami decided that she should take her time and start from the beginning. "Several weeks ago we went digging around the island to see if anything else from your ship got separated from the crash. The metal from the ship dated back hundreds of years, and even though you guys were inside and placed into something that simulated cryogenic stasis, we could not rule out the possibility that any attachments to the ship may have disconnected and been buried due to the passage of time. We eventually found something not too far from the ship." She sighed and took that moment to let the Sekirei take in what has been said so far. They were listening with rapt attention.

"Some digger found a large crystal, about the size of small house, and notified me and Minaka about the finding. We had to use lasers to slowly cut away at the crystal. It was giving off an energy very similar to your ship so we thought there maybe another Sekirei inside. After the first few cuts we started to see a figure appear. It took weeks, but about 4 days ago he completely cut him out. He was missing an arm, and he appeared to be dead. Then life just surged through him. He started breathing and his blood started pumping. We used your technology to give him a new arm by forcing a rapid acceleration of cells to grow from the stump. His muscle and bone composition was stronger and more dense than a regular human's but larger than those of the Sekirei. It showed that his whole body was able to take damage and he was physically very explosive. The discovery caused us to believe that he could possibly run at dizzying speeds as well. We came to the conclusion that he was probably a Sekirei solider. So when he woke up, we told him that we needed him to train you guys."

Naruto saw the looks on all their faces and stepped forward.

"I should start by saying that I am 100% human. I am a soldier though. I come from a village of soldiers. I'm my world those like me are taught from around eight years old how to fight and kill. I was from one of the biggest 5 countries in the world, and each country had its own village of warriors, each with their own set of values and skills. My village was unique in that it preached that power should be used to protect others. My team and I were told two things while growing up. 'We are those that endure,' and that 'those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.' These are messages that I would like for you Sekirei to believe in and accept as well."

The reactions he got from the girls and Mutsu were varied, but for some reason it was Miya's gaze that held his the most. Her impassive eyes taking him in as their ever judging nature showed him some measure of respect. He could tell that she was something like a leader to these Sekirei, so her approval of him meant a lot. Telling them about himself looked like the right move so far. He did not mind telling these guys about himself. Seeing as he was from a different dimension he doubted any information he gave them would be of any use for anything other than fulfilling their curiosity. They also did not seem to recognize his forehead protecter as a symbol of being a shinobi. He was wearing it when he first met Takami, and she still described him as a soldier. So he decided to use the terms warrior and soldier instead. They were more familiar with those and it gave the same general idea of what his job entailed.

"Long story short, every major village has a world recognized leader called a Kage. For example, my village leader was called the Hokage, and a neighboring village had a Kazekage. In order to become a kage you had to be one of the strongest warriors in the village." He paused and looked towards the water again.

"I had a fairly difficult childhood so I made it my goal to become the Hokage so that people would people would finally accept me and so I wouldn't be so alone. After officially become a soldier of the village, I teamed up with Haruno Sakura and a douchebag named Uchiha Sasuke." He smiled at his own story. It was obvious that the people he just mentioned meant a lot to him. Miya could tell with how he eyes shined with joy and the thought of them.

"I loved Sakura-chan about as much as person could possibly love another person. She had pink hair, and a lasting beauty that put all the planet's greatest wonders to shame." He sighed and immediately everyone knew that Sakura, in particular, was someone who was very precious to him. It wasn't just that it was the first time any of them heard him use a honorific. It was how at peace he was when he was talking about her. He voice sounded so loving and distant, like thinking about her was pleasant and painful at the same time.

Takami and Miya were both more perceptive than the rest, and they both noticed how that look on his face took shape like it has been placed there many times before. Was that emotion showing from the fact that he had been taken from his home? It wasn't likely. The way he tried to conceal his pain and remember the joy at the same time was practiced, like he had got used to the idea of never having her but just wanted her to be happy. When he talked about her, he talked like a man that had slowly resigned to keeping the woman he loved happy from afar. He started talking again and cut that flow of thoughts from continuing.

"Sasuke on the other hand was a pretty boy, and I hated how everyone instantly loved him. His whole clan was killed by his brother one night though, so while everyone he met praised him, he was still one of the only ones that could understood being alone like me. However, he eventually left to get stronger, and we all separated for three years to train. Sakura and I ran into him a bunch of times later but never could catch him. It wasn't until a war took over the whole continent, and we all had to get together to fight an organization that wanted total control of the world that we finally were able to be reunited. Bastard always had to make everything hard." He smiled at them but they could hear the sorrow in his words.

It was odd to them. They have never seen anyone who has ever just laid everything out to bare. In the Sekirei's experience humans only hid things from them. Even Takami had to admit that she never met anyone that was willing to do that before. Though he never ask for it, they all resolved to never tell another soul of the Uzumaki's past. He may be trusting of them but they were not trusting of others. It took a lot to give away so much of yourself to strangers like he just blatantly did to them. That earned him the respect of all those that were present.

"To finish, we won the war, I became Hokage, Sakura and Sasuke got together and had a kid, and I did the same when I married what has to be the kindest, most devoted, and warmhearted woman in the world, Hinata Hyuuga." They all wanted to feel bad about how that ended, but the absolute elation he had on his face when he mentioned his wife and family took that pity away. His story had ended with a happy ending.

Or at least it was supposed to…

Until he came here…

After all that Takami watched as Naruto answered any questions they may have had, and told them stories of his time in the land he called the Elemental Nations. Stories of peculiar people he met along the way, like a man named Bee that only spoke in raps and two friends that would do the strangest acts in the name of youth. Then he asked them to spar.

**And that's it! Let me know what you think. I'm want to eventually become a writer, but I realized that I have little to no practice writing, Especially when it comes to writing from a 3rd person perspective. I specialize in poetry and flash fiction, mostly because I am good at writing scenes that only have one or two characters, its intimate and personal, but outside of those scenes I'm pretty bad haha.**

**So yea, there is my first ever chapter on Fanfiction. Please review and give me tips on how I could improve my writing. Thanks!**


	2. Setting the Standard

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or fairy tail

**AN: **Wow. Thank you guys! I could not have asked for a better reception. I appreciate all the reviews, favs, and follows! I didn't know that you get an email each time, so it was a fun thing to find out as my phone kept going off and I had to figure out why.

**Now in response to some reviews…**

**Red Mass: **Thank you so much for the encouragement. It really means a lot. I hope this story and all the others I post on here can live up to your expectations and become entertaining reads.

**Izana Uzumaki**: Unfortunately, there will be more mentions of Hinata and Sakura. Since I am using relatively canon adult Naruto, I have to write with that in mind. Naruto is a man that loves mightily, so I can't imagine him simply forgetting the love he has had for Hinata and Sakura even though he is in a new dimension. I feel like he would have to simply exhaust all possible options of returning before he even contemplates moving on. That will be one of the tension points I'll be using for this story. However, as of now I do not plan on Naruto ending up with a Naruto-verse girl. I hope you can hang on for the whole ride. I can tell you that you probably won't like some of the future chapters, but hopefully it won't turn you off the story as a whole.

To everyone else, I know not everyone is a fan of the girls in Naruto's life, and that may be one reason why you read crossovers. But please stick with this to the end! Like I said before, I do not plan on Naruto ending with a Naruverse girl.

**Now on to the story!**

***(Days earlier)***

"It looks like he's gaining consciousness."

"Takami look at these readings! This is an absolute marvel of a specimen. But what is with all these varied energy signatures? These levels are higher than when we first saw Miya. Do you think he was sent along with them as a sort of escort? He is the only one besides Miya that we have encountered fully matured. His missing arm, combined with his body's composition and energy… maybe he is a type of guardian for them. Now that we have some grown Sekirei, we should get him to train them." There was a sigh and some shuffling of papers that came after that.

"Please don't call him a specimen Minaka. We shouldn't view people like that. Having that type of view slowly causes you to dismiss the values and measures that make life the treasured thing that it is. As far as everything else is concerned, I can't say. I'd have to ask him to find out. If he is a guardian for them, we'll have to make sure that when he wakes up he doesn't find his new surroundings threatening in anyway. We don't know what his last memories were before we found him, so we should be careful when talking to him."

What was going on? What were those voices and what are they talking about? He felt weary. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't find the energy to open his eyes. Why were they so heavy? He had so many questions that he didn't even know where to start.

"Wait. Takami. Something's wrong. You see these numbers? All the different energy markers are fading. This is bad."

"Bad? He's vitals are getting stronger. Shouldn't that be the thing we are most happy about? For all accounts he was clinically dead only an hour ago."

"Exactly! Can't you see! There has to be a connection here. But it's fading too fast for me to be able to test it. I Hmm, maybe if we put him back into critical condition those weird forms of energy will return."

"Minaka."

Were they talking about him? The only real thing that he could tell was that the ice in this Takami woman's voice was almost enough to make the room feel like it was starting to freeze. She almost sounded like she expected this other person to act this way, but was disappointed and angered that they actually did.

"What's been going on with you lately? Recently you have been acting so different." There were a couple of hard steps that accentuated every word. They were rough and angry. "I'm serious. You pull another stunt or say something like that again and we are through." He heard an irritated moan in response to that. This Minaka fellow was starting to become very questionable.

"I don't know what you are talking about, and I'm just going to pass it off as you not being able to see what we have in our hands here. Think about the bigger picture! This man was basically dead. Multiple types of energy reversed that fact before we could even do anything. Everything about this man is a marvelous mystery! He was encased in crystal for goodness sake! How did he manage to survive that? Even by our standards it shouldn't be possible. If we could imitate this we could transform humanity, force an evolution!"

This was becoming too much. He could feel the tension as the two differing personalities clashed above his body, but for the life of him he couldn't get his body to move. Why was he even in this dangerous position? Surely, if he was in enemy territory someone would have saved him by now, and God help the people arguing above him if this is Konoha's hospital. Sakura and Tsunade accepted nothing less than the most professional of behaviors in the halls of their sacred grounds. He could say that from experience. All the beatings he got for being too loud all the time gradually taught him the correct way to present himself. Too bad he chose to ignore all that on a regular basis.

"Minaka, enough! You just suggested that we put him in critical condition. You are the only one who is blind here. How can you not see how deranged you are starting to become. We started together because we wanted to help people, change the world in a good way." Her voice was relatively level throughout the whole conversation, but now as she spoke it became increasingly soft. "Now, you could word it however you like, but all you want is power. Power to change people to your liking and then the power to control them." It was almost a desperate plea she had for him to stop.

The hurt she was feeling spurred him to try to move again. He had a general rule to always help those who were hurting, but even with all of his effort all he could manage to do was open his eyes. A bright light shone down on him and caused a groan. Now that his eyes were open physical action did not seem so hard, as if he just broke through some sort of barrier that had restrained him. He slowly sat up noticing how numb he was starting to feel now. Over to his left was an alluring silver haired woman staring at him in scientific wonder. Behind her was a black haired man that looked every bit the part of a mad scientist.

"Ah Ha! Now fully conscious I see! Tell me lad, what's your name?"

"Naruto." As he said his name he raised an eyebrow at the man. Not to brag, but he should be fairly well known. He was one of the people responsible for saving the world. That sort of thing usually makes you famous. Naruto decided to check more of this room then instead of just the people in it. He heard them speak to each other, something about already knowing the language. He paid them no mind.

"Hello Naruto. I am Takami and from this moment on you'll be in my care, alright." Takami gave a pointed stare to what he could only assume was the Minaka person she was talking to earlier.

"But first," Minaka hurriedly put in before she could excuse him. "I have some questions."

"Alright." There was a certain power in only answer with one word replies; Naruto never understood why Sasuke always did that until this moment… that bastard. Naruto though, was trying not to speak too much because of how dry his throat had become.

"We've pieced together that you are some type of warrior. We have recently made a new machine that can gather data on normally not visible energy types, and you had a great many of them." Naruto was instantly on edge. Something was very wrong here. This man was speaking as if he never seen or heard of Shinobi or chakra, his lack of common terminology gave that away. The way he spoke and the things he spoke about sent up some red flags. Warrior? Energy? Machine? There was an immediate need for answers now.

"Wait Minaka." The man looked startled, probably because his name was used even though he never gave it. "Where am I? Spring Country? Are you in anyway related to Orochimaru?" Naruto said with deadly serious look.

"Well, I can certainly tell that you are a man of conviction." Takami said as she came forward to soothe the blond man, her words earlier on how he would handle this situation showing truth. "Unfortunately, we do not know of a Spring Country, or an Orochimaru. The good news however, is that we can fix that arm of yours, good as new."

Naruto's wide eyes snapped to his right arm, only to find most of it to be missing again. He took a few calming breaths. There was too much happening too quickly. He couldn't afford to lose his composure. Wherever he was, it clearly was not home. He had precious people waiting for him. Becoming frenzied would not help him at all. It that sense, he looked at the stub that used to be his right arm again in what could only be described as a morbid curiosity. He moved the stub up and down a few times and then in circles. The others in the room thought this was a reaction to being told he would gain his arm back. What he was really doing was searching for the reason it was gone in the first place. Surely his arm—

Wait.

Back up a bit.

"Did you just say you don't know of Spring Country, whose princess is also a world famous actress, or the notorious madman known the world over named Orochimaru. I thought for sure with how tall, dark, and stupid over here was suggesting of putting me in critical condition again that you had to be some apprentices of his."Naruto pointed at Minaka for further emphasize.

While Minaka's jaw dropped at not only being heard wanting to do something unethical, but also being compared to an apparent wanted madman, Takami showed signs of being greatly entertained. Perhaps that was the reality check Minaka needed to realize how tainted his curiosity had become. A weird thing to be entertained by, she admits, but the way all of that was so bluntly delivered did wonders to the comedic effect of it all. Nothing is better than the look on a person's face when you catch them red handed.

"No," Takami tried to keep her mild feelings of humor from her voice "but I am also willing to bet that you have never heard of MBI either, or Kamikura Island, the name of the island that we are currently on."

"As I was saying," Minaka cut in again. "I have a few questions. We have a machine that monitors your energy levels. The longer it monitors you the more detailed the results, naturally, and seeing that you have been sitting under these lights for hours, you could imagine the kinds of data we have been getting, and let me say, the information that it has been displaying about you… amazing." He turned around and rushed to get some papers before coming back.

"It seems you have a central energy system, one that is closely tied into your DNA, and on top of that you have many, many more types of energy in your body, or maybe had is a better word." Naruto raised an eyebrow but thought that he should let the man finish. Anytime a person was willing to give information, he should be willing to listen. That was one of the first things he learned as Hokage. "Almost all of these other energies don't connect with your DNA in the same way and seem to be rapidly fading from your body. One of these energies was found at the end of your right arm, and looked like it was repairing the area around it. While another not only healed the rest of your body, but also kept you stable long enough for us to realize that you weren't dead and start treating you."

It was at this point that Minaka's current expression turned a bit frustrated and he threw all the papers in the air. The papers showered them all as Minaka started to pace around the room. "That last energy signature is the only other one that is not fading! My guess is that since that one and the central system are so deeply ingrained into your body, they are the only ones that are not fading. I bet that given time, all of these signatures would have become permanent, maybe only a few more years. That makes this whole ordeal even more frustrating!"

"Why don't you try to get a sample of those energies and periodically reintroduce them to his body until they become permanent?"

"Because, Takami! Because!" Minaka's exasperation was showing clearly now. "Don't you think I already tried that? Once they leave his body they simply vanish, it's like his body is the only thing connecting them to here, like some sort of conduit."

"You know I hate when people talk about me like I am not there. It may be because of how I grew up, but that doesn't change the fact that it really, really makes me want to hit someone." Naruto expressed in an irritated manner. The only female could understand that. Minaka has done that quite often to her, so she felt a little bad for behaving the same in front of Naruto.

"Of course, I apologize. How about we get that arm fixed up? You won't believe how quick the process is."

True to her word, in about ten minutes he had his arm back. They just took a bit of his blood, put it into a machine placed over his stub, and after a little light show he had a new arm. After that Minaka left him and Takami alone while he went to attend other issues elsewhere. If he hadn't already reached his limit for being surprised in one day, he may have reacted a bit more to the whole thing. Instead, he flexed his arm a few times, nodded and got off the table. It was at this point that he noticed that all his tools were gone. He patted his forehead and found that there was no protector there. He was wearing his clothes, but he still felt a little naked. He swiveled his head looking about the room until a voice called out.

"Looking for these?" He turned around and saw Takami holding a few pouches out for him. Quickly grabbing them, he searched through them as if he was looking for something extremely important. He swiftly pulled out a long black fabric and placed tied it around his head. The speed of the action caused the long ends to fly about behind him as metal shined through his bangs. He was a very handsome man, and that proud look he had only made him seem more so in her eyes. He fastened a big pouch to his thigh, and placed the three small ones behind him on his waistline. There was an air about him now, like he felt complete. It was comforting just being near him.

Suddenly he moved towards her and hefted her up in a huge hug. She panicked since he hadn't been adjusted yet, and almost resigned herself to her doom when she noticed that she wasn't being crushed to death. It was a strong grip sure, but nowhere close to how strong he was supposed to be. The other Sekirei would have murdered her if they did what he did. This raised a few questions. It occurred to her now that he may not be a Sekirei, instead he may just be a poor soul who got hit with their energy and became crystallized. Perhaps he actually is a Sekirei guardian, and as such, has much more control over himself than the others. One thing was clear though, if he could do this, he definitely needed to train the others to do the same.

"Hey, I have a favour to ask you. I have some people that I need to train to protect themselves, but I don't have anyone capable of doing it. Do you think you could help me?" Naruto finally put her down, and gave her a grin.

"You gave me my arm back, and have been nothing but nice to me since I have woken up. For you my dear, I would do anything." He then backed up a bit and gave her a pleading look. "But first, could I get some water, and maybe some ramen."

***(Back to the present)***

"Repeat that please. I am sure that I heard you wrong. I must have, because I believe you said you would like for us to spar." Kazehana said into the quiet that had ensued after his strange request. She normally would not give anyone the time of day, but she was starting to really like Naruto, so she didn't want him to get himself killed trying to teach them, at least not until she impressed him some more with what she could do. She was already addicted to the way he made her feel and the way he would look at her. She wouldn't let anything take way the potential to have more moments with him.

"Yes, please do not tempt fate Naruto. Even if you are a warrior from another dimension, you still are only human. Fighting against us will only endanger you, and while I may have once planned on killing you earlier, I do not wish for your blood to be spilt needlessly." That was the most concerned anyone has ever heard Miya speak to a human. It was still a bit harsh, but this was a huge for anyone who knew her.

Miya didn't want Naruto to die just yet. He did not appear to understand how powerful the Sekirei are. He was told that they were too strong for humanity right? She was sure he had been told that multiple times. While she may have approved of him, he was too confident in his battle prowess. There was only so much that a human could do, and facing a Sekirei, let alone five of them, was not in their realm of capabilities.

Naruto laughed. Laughed! As if he didn't just ask them to accidently kill him. "Don't worry about me guys. I can handle myself no prob-"He had to stop because I silver and black blur sped at him. The Sekirei knew what had happened immediately and tried to look away. His story must have gotten Karasuba too excited and she couldn't wait any longer to see exactly what he was made of. The adjusters were a bit overzealous when working on her, so her natural battle instincts took main priority over her other functions, making her many times more bloodthirsty than she originally was.

"Oi," the Sekirei all looked up with surprise and relief showing on their faces. There was Naruto holding Karasuba's sword at bay with a small black dagger. Karasuba though looked ecstatic. She honestly tried to kill him with that blow, cut his head clean off his neck. The speed and strength she used to rush at him may have not been her best, but the power she put behind her strike was enough to cut through a building. He pushed her back, and looked at his weapon. He gave a small tsk before tossing it on the ground. There was a cut in his knife that went jagged suddenly. Her sword cut into it and he must have twisted the blade to better match her angle of attack so that it would not go all the way through. To be able to notice that and react that quickly was, quite frankly, very astonishing. While Kazehana and Matsu took that at face value and gave sighs of relief. Mutsu looked bored and Miya was wondering what kind of humans lived in his dimension for him to brush Karasuba away like that. He did seem a bit winded however. Blocking that blow must have taken more out of him than he wanted to show. That wasn't even Karasuba's best. Miya's eyes narrowed at him, trying to communicate her message. Hopefully he understood now the difference in power.

"I hope you know I have no way of making more of those." He said as he walked over to Karasuba and took her sword away. She just looked at him with a pleased expression.

"Oh yes. You'll do nicely Naruto. You'll do. I look forward to the day when I kill you." Kazehana quickly pulled her back to the rest of the group before she could do more harm to the blond man.

"And that is exactly why I am taking your sword away. Consider yourself in timeout, Crazy." Karasuba licked her lips like she already tasted his blood on them, so naturally Naruto decided to stick his tongue out at her and promptly ignore her existence for a few moments.

"Like I was saying before Crazy over here lost her top, I can handle myself against you guys no problem." He quickly sent another look over in Karasuba's direction to make sure she wasn't going to rush out at him again. Who knew what sort of weapons that wannabe gangster girl had hidden on her. "However, as you have been told, I just came out of a crystal only a few days ago. You can imagine how sore that can make a person, not to mention how drained I've been feeling ever since I woke up. You guys deserve the best, but I can't give that to you right now. So you are going to give it to each other." He said with a smile as he looked over them.

"So you mean.." Mustu started

"Yup! You guys are going against each other in a free for all! Exciting right? I want to see your strengths and weaknesses. I want to see how you guys fight and handle chaos, and seeing as you already know all that about each other, you can push each other to your limits. It saves me time and allows me to get my strength back." He tossed Karasuba her sword back. "And no killing! Yes, I'm looking at you Crazy."

Even though he impressed them by surviving Karasuba's attack, the Sekirei were wary of some of Naruto's words. They doubted that he could handle them in a prolonged fight. The chance to spar and push themselves was great however. It would be the first time they were allowed to go all out since they came to Earth.

They could finally establish a pecking order between them, so everyone would know who was number one. For Miya it was a chance to get Naruto to realize that they were beyond him, so that he would understand that he needed to distance himself from them like the others. She did not like comparing them to him, but his safety was important. For the others it was an opportunity to get Naruto to look at and treat them like he treated Kazehana. They would show him the things they could do.

"The whole island is your playground, go wild!" At his call Mustu, Kazehana, Karasuba, and Miya disappeared from sight. Mastu looked around nervously before she too leapt away. Seconds later, anarchy reigned over the island. Trees were cut down in the central forested area. Chunks of earth were mysteriously shooting up at dangerous angles, and a whirlwind decided to introduce itself to the area.

Naruto walked over to Takami who had taken a seat on the stairs that led into the facility and sat next to her. He leaned back and propped his elbows up on the steps behind him for support. In the corner of his eyes he could see Takami give him a smirk.

"Impressive block. I'm glad to see that you're alive." Takami said to him, her voice almost lost in the explosions of sound around them. Naruto chuckled at her words and closed his eyes. His head lulled back into a comfortable position. She looked him over. He looked tired, more so then she had thought he did before. She could not speak from experience, but judging from the man beside her, being crystalized isn't something that could just be shrugged off. At first she thought he would be perfectly fine like how Miya was. Their circumstances were a little similar. The exhaustion on his face said otherwise. "Aren't you supposed to be watching them?"

"Oh, but I am. I can feel everything they do. I can feel Karasuba and Miya clash. Karasuba's bloodlust and Miya's impassive energy give them away easily. Since Miya's energy hasn't changed I would but that she is winning, and you don't even need to try to find Kazehana and Mutsu." With his eyes still closed he pointed to the east. She saw a small tornado form and a person getting sucked up into it. She guessed that was Mutsu. Turning back around she was going to ask how he knew all this when she noticed an orange pigment around his eyes. The sun was shining right on him so maybe that only a visual effect created from the light. She looked around to see if there was anything that might be reflecting to his face when he laughed. "And Matsu is trying not to get caught in the crossfire. She's doing a horrible job."

He got up and she saw that the coloring around his eyes had vanished.

She brushed it off as only a reflection of the glass from the building. Naruto took a few more steps forward and held his arms in front of him like he was holding an invisible object. Seconds later a screaming orange blur crashed into his arms, and Takami's eyes went wide. In his arms was a scuffed up Matsu. She looked frayed and flustered but otherwise alright. How did he know she was falling?

"You okay Matsu? You lasted longer than I thought you would. These people are like monsters on the battlefield so don't feel bad about being the first one out." He gave her a reassuring smile. "If you want you can rest with me and Takami." He handled her with so much care. Takami was starting to wonder why he was so gentle with Matsu. It reminded her of how an older brother would treat his young sister. He was playful with everyone else; what was it about her that made him want to reassure her so much? Was it because how timid she is, or is there another reason?

"Really?!" Matsu's joy and relief was almost palpable. For her, being anywhere near Miya or Karasuba while they were fighting was the same as living her worst nightmares. They swing their blades like nothing matters except death. Matsu's relieved face became disheartened at her own performance though. Now Naruto will never think of her as special. She barely lasted a few minutes before she was blasted away. "No, I can fight some more! Please let me fight Naruto."

He chose to heft her onto his shoulder in reply and take her over to the stairs with Takami. "No need, this isn't where you truly shine anyway, right? Being able to survive everything was good enough. I'll teach you how to do better in time. For now just relax, you did well." He placed her on the ground, and poked her nose softly. "No worries, I already know great things will come from you."

A blush settled heavily on her cheeks and Matsu didn't even bother hiding it. She was almost sure now that he was having a unique effect on her. A pleasurable fever whirled within her body as she sat close to him. He was already back in his reclined position humming softly to himself, and she had an urge to climb on top of him and enjoy his warmth. She squashed that urge down mercilessly, and settled for placing her head on his shoulder. She barely knew him. There was no way she could do something shameless like that. She wasn't a pervert.

Was she?

"Oh, would you look at that." The happy voice of Takami broke Matsu of her thoughts. Takami squeezed Naruto's arm to get his attention. She tried to ignore how tactual she was with him. She was constantly reaching for and touching him. She normally wasn't that type of person. She liked her personal space and respected the space of others, but with him there was something that screamed for acknowledgment. So could not place what that something was, but she felt it all the same.

"Well lookie here. Someone please get a camera." Naruto said with a smirk as he got up and headed for the shore. Kazehana's energy was clashing with Karasuba's and Miya's, so that only left one person. Said person was lying face down with straps of seaweed wrapped around his body. The tide washed back and forth over him but garnered no reaction. For all intents and purposes he looked very much like…

…A dead fish.

A flash woke Mutsu up and he stared at the feet of the people in front of him. Naruto crouched down with a goofy look on his face and showed Mutsu what could possibly be the most accurate portrayal a humanoid could create of a deceased sea animal.

"And what you see here Mutsu, is the reason why from this moment on I probably will never say your real name again."

He could only groan at luck. The next time he saw Kazehana he promised he would get her back. Vengeance would come, and he will enjoy it. Picking Mustu up and holding him in a bridal carry, Naruto ushered the others to the west side to watch the conclusion of their first ever spar.

Naruto could not tell why he loved teasing Mutsu so much. Some people were just made for it he guessed. A body bursting through trees gained his attention, and the unconscious form of Kazehana rolled to a stop before them. Naruto looked at the Kazehana, and then back at Mutsu, who finally looked to be getting comfortable in his arms. With no warning he dropped Mutsu and picked up the unconscious girl. Mutsu would have complained, but realized that in doing so it would sound like he wanted to be in Naruto's arms instead.

They all looked up and marveled at the blade dance that was being performed in front of them. Twisting, lunging, parrying, these girls were fighting like armed doves, such was their grace. A cut near her silver hair ran down Karasuba's cheek. Her bloodthirsty smile already filled with her own red life fluid. It was a gruesome look that Naruto had unfortunately seen many times before, and yet it never became something he got used to. Miya looked as pristine as ever, her gaze locked onto her opponent with deadly focus. Her sword was clean except for a single drop of blood that ran down the tip and dripped to the ground. She was good. She was really good. This battle was over before it started Karasuba was only stalling her own defeat. With a tremendous yell the silver haired warrior sprang into action, her sword almost whistling in its speed as it aimed to pierce the lavender haired girls' chest. One hit, just one hit. If she could get that then that was proof that she wasn't so far behind, that she improved from their initial tests. Sadly, it was not meant to be, even with all her heart and effort put into her lunge, her strike was deflected and her hands sliced. The cut was deep and calculated. Until she got treatment Karasuba could no longer hold a blade. It was a brutal but effective tactic.

"Alright, spar over. Winner is Miya."

Miya's stoic gaze found him and she nodded before walking off. He gave a sigh shook his head slightly. He was going to fix that attitude of hers. She was always observing the world around her but missing the best parts. He refused to let her live her entire life that way. The more one focus on strength alone, the more isolated that person becomes.

"Let's get you guys back. I'll see if I can get you another day off to relax."

It has been two months since Naruto started training them. He stated that additional strength and speed would come in time, so the best thing they could work on would be technique. Unknown to anyone but Miya, this was probably the best training regimen they could have been on. Regular types of training do not yield the same types of results in Sekirei as it does for humans. They grow stronger based on the power of their emotions. This is also one of the reasons why an Ashikabi is able to unleash a Sekirei's true potential. Giving them techniques to use has they grew more powerful or used to their adjusted bodies was the best way to advance their skill. He worked with Kazehana on channeling her wind abilities and to be more efficient with her use of them. He would take her aside and give her ideas on things she could do. He did the same with Mutsu and his earth abilities. When it came to sword practice he told them that while he wasn't really the type of person to use swords, he had fought one of the best sword users in the world in his old dimension enough times to pick some things up. It took a while but he taught them all the katas he knew. Deadly, they were all exceptionally deadly and she had learned many new ways to kill people through those sword techniques he knew. Ways she never even imagined killing someone.

This world of his, this world full of soldiers and killers, she never wanted to go there. There was nothing wrong with killing in her eyes, but the way these people seemed to make it an art form, a lethal and disgustingly beautiful art form, made her readjust her views of the capabilities of humans. She doubted any single one could even harm her, but if surrounded by a world of these assassins she believed one would be able to get a lucky hit eventually that could endanger even her life.

The other things he taught them all, Matsu especially, was how to dodge. He would come up with creative rules or exercises that forced them to their limits and increased their reaction times. He taught them how to analyze an opponent and find a pattern. Battles all have a rhythm he would tell them time and time again. Find it and take advantage he would yell. She noticed that as time passed by Naruto seemed to grow more and more lively, like he finally was granted some energy. He would drag Takami to every session, and while she would say words of protest, her smile never left her face.

"I think I have waited long enough. I want to see you guys put everything together. Today we are going to have a second spar." Before he finished speaking a blast of wind rocketed through the crowded bodies and carried Mutsu away and into the ocean. "And if you let me finish I would tell you the rules of this spar and your opponents" He walked over to Kazehana and bump her on the head.

"Today you guys are going to be fighting me."

"That's fine by me. I always wanted to see how good a Hokage is supposed to be!" Karasuba dashed towards the blond, intent on ending his life. She swung down with all her might expecting to see his blood spray into the air in a red mist and shower her body. What happened was quite different. Naruto vanished from sight, and a thunderous sound echoed across the island. Six feet into the new sand crater laid Karasuba's body, a foot on her back belonging to the kind orange loving man that they all came to slowly appreciate. One of his arms was still in its casual striking position and the other held her sword and propped it over his shoulder. "I like the enthusiasm, but at least wait until I say go."

Jaws dropped.

Even Takami whom he had asked to keep track on his body's recovery was in shock. Seeing numbers was one thing, but seeing it first hand was breath taking. She honestly had to remember how to breathe. She could barely keep up with the Sekirei's movements and that was after watching them over these past few months and letting her eyes get used to the speed. This, this was another level entirely. How could he even control his body at that speed? Again her scientific mind made her want to understand him more. What did he go through in order to be able to move like that? Then her eyes widened in horror. Even if he was considered one of best in his village, could other's in his dimension move like that. These humans in his world… If Naruto had called the Sekirei monsters, then those from his world could only be described as demons. How did such a kind and loving man survive in such a world? She almost puked at the thought of what that war he talked about must have been like. How many people like him must he have killed? How could you possible stay sane while fighting in a world where everyone around you could die that quickly? Just a blink and he had Karasuba subdued. That could have been a killing blow. In his world she could have been killed before anyone here would even know it.

Unknown to her, the remaining Sekirei had the same thoughts. Even Mutsu who made it back just in time to "see" the altercation was too shocked to move. Matsu shrunk into herself. After seeing that, she did not want to fight this man. Karasuba was out of her league, and now she was six feet under. Winning against that did not seem possible, no matter how she tried to figure it.

Miya was intrigued. She alone had caught his movements. Her eyes narrowed at him and she drew her sword, the action gained everyone's attention. It appeared that the weak human body was not universal. His dimension's humans were clearly more than meets the eye. It angered her that she underestimated him. She should have known when he was asked to train them that he was more than what he presented himself to be. Hopefully that was not a onetime thing and he had more to give. While she was not as bad as Karasuba, she had a thirst for battle that could not quenched by anyone she had fought so far. This may be a rare chance to cut loose.

Naruto placed his foot under Karasuba's body and kicked her towards her brethren. She landed on her butt. In her haste to remove the sand from her mouth she barely reacted in time to catch her sword.

"You're going to have to understand and use teamwork if you want to even scratch me. Don't worry about the speed, you'll get used to it eventually." He chose not to use the word 'adjust' after hearing the tone in Miya's voice when she said it. He jumped from the crater and smiled at them.

"Same rules as last time. The whole island is our playground; you win if I give up or if I get knocked out. Let's get wild."

***(TBC)***

**AN: **I wanted to upload this chapter a few days ago, but I ended up writing a bunch of scenes that I could use in later chapters. I am a little upset with the pacing of this chapter, but after using much of the beginning to sort of explain some things, I just couldn't fix it so that it _felt_ right, you know? Hopefully this chapter answered some of your questions. Now it's almost 2 in the morning where I am and I have to get up early. I wanted to reply to a bunch more of my reviewers but I think I'll just edit this chapter in a day or two and put those in.

But one thing I'll say before I pass out from exhaustion is something about last chapter. I got a few comments that made me think about some things, so I guess I should do a better job of explaining in the story. Naruto was amazed mostly by Kazehana's potential. Also, I know that Naruto has a wind affinity, and the rasenshuriken is crazy powerful, but I wouldn't really say that he is can be described as a wind user. It's like having two guys, one is an expert marksman, and can use many different types of guns, and another guy just has a bazooka. Yea, the bazooka will do more damage, but who would you rather describe as a sharpshooter? Most would say the marksman, right?

Next chapter will actually have action in it, and I plan on getting the drama and angst going soon too. Look forward to it, and thank you for reading, I honestly appreciate it. Please send me a review to let me know how you feel, things I could improve, or just anything that comes to mind. I'll read it all.


	3. Unease

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Sekirei.

**AN:** I know compared to my last update this one is really late. I apologize, but I made the chapter a little longer to make up for it!

**F3MI**: You were absolutely right! I should have done that! No worries though, I'll pop a scene like that in later on.

**Ren Ashdoll:** Since Naruto towards the end became so super powered, I feel like I have to limit most of what he can do in Crossovers. Or else every fight gets boring because there is no actual threat. But I love having you read my stories. You are like a Naruto Databook. I am sure that if I am ever confused on what he could do, I could ask you for reference.

For future reference, I think from now on I'll put most of my AN's at the end of the chapters instead of doing some at the beginning and the end. So if the is a question that you wanted answered or something, you'll see it right after you finish the chapter.

Also... I just know some of you are going to hate me for this chapter.

**Here we go.**

***(Chapter 03)***

There was a heavy tension in the air. Naruto said that it was all of them against himself, but after Miya unsheathed her sword and stepped forward, the other Sekirei stepped back. She was exuding a daunting aura that terrified them almost as much as Naruto's display did. Her actions caused the others to wordlessly agree to let her fight him alone. There was a feeling that trying to keep up would result in them becoming nothing but nuisances. The only other one that could possibly handle that bloodlust and ignore the unsaid declaration was struggling to stand and still spitting sand out her mouth. Naruto only smiled.

Miya was upon him quickly, her intent to kill pouring into her movements. Her haste brought a wake of sand with her that covered the two combatants. Miya's sword could sometimes be seen through the brown sandy haze, the glint of it almost impossibly shining through with each thrust. A figure leapt out, and when the sand finally settled a slightly disgruntled looking Miya was looking toward the ocean. Everyone present turned to the ocean as well. A falling Naruto came into view. He landed in a crouch before standing to his full height.

An unnatural quiet arose; even the worldly elements ceased their actions in response to this exceedingly unpredictable man.

"Uh, guys? Is he standing on water now? It's not just me that is seeing this right?" A panicked voice called out.

"Indeed he is Matsu," came the dull monotone of their leader.

Miya did not know what to think of this. An unknown emotion was coursing through her. On one hand she was must overjoyed that he had lived through her onslaught. She knew now that his previous displays of skill were not fortunate accidents. Her respect for him dictated that she come at him the way she did. That was the only way highly skilled warriors fought each other. They were both high caliber fighters, and even though it was a friendly spar, their ability demanded that they only produce their best effort. That could not be achieved if they held back in fear of killing each other. However, she was also rather off put that he hand handled her attacks the way he did. While she did get close many times, she was not able to land a single cut. He evaded her by the smallest margins like he was just toying with her. What made it worse is that he did not even use a weapon. Had even Karasuba been the one that she attacked like that, there would be an eviscerated body left as carrion for the animals of the island.

And yet she didn't even touch him. It was beyond frustrating that her abilities had been found wanting. It was a new experience for her that she did not enjoy.

While she was dealing with her internal struggle, Naruto was dealing with some of his own. He knew Miya was good, but that was downright scary. It took all he had to avoid her, and even then only barely. He didn't even have time to pull out a weapon. One mistake and she definitely would have had to wipe his blood off her blade. He had planned on only using Taijustu for this spar, but now he doubted that he would be able to handle all of them without adding in some ninjustu. Miya's skill alone necessitated that. While not at the speed or skill of Sasuke, she proved that she needed to be taken seriously. The way her body hitched during most of her attacks told him that she was still trying to get used to the limits of her adjusted body, and yet she still delivered precise strikes to kill areas on his body. That was nothing like what he had seen her do so far. He had no idea she was holding back this much during their training. Having to fight her along with the others was going to be dangerous. It was at this thought that he decided to mentally chastise himself. He had been feeling better, but he was still incredibly sore. His ingrained reactions where the only thing that saved his life… perhaps he should have waited a few more weeks before jumping into the lion's den.

Eh, who was he kidding? Watching all of them train these last couple months had made him antsy. If he didn't jump into action soon, he would've died from his restlessness.

He looked up just in time to see a sword nearing his face. Eyes wide, he jumped back and watched as the sword continued until it hit the water. An explosion sent water whipping at his face and pushed him back even more. That was close! She was a little too excited about this spar he thought. Idly, he was glad that she only had a generic sword that MBI had provided them. If she had used a more masterfully crafted sword that last sequence of events may have turned out differently. Waves from her last attack died down and he used this respite to reassess his situation. He knew he was too far into the ocean for her to try and tread through the water. Her speed would allow her to stay afloat even without chakra, but she is too smart to try and advance that way. She would need to constantly be moving, and changing direction would be an issue. Either way she would be left open to a counterattack. He looked over to the others and saw that Karasuba had finally got herself together, and was eagerly looking for a chance to enter this fight. Mutsu, Matsu, and Kazahana had hesitant stances; their unsure energy could be felt even all the way out to where he was at.

Oh, that would not do at all.

While he wished that they would take strength in each other and use their numbers, them failing to do so however, did give him an excellent chance to break free from Miya for a bit and reset. He spotted a piece of earth wash up on shore near them. Undoubtedly, that was from Miya's overenthusiastic attacks against him. It looked stable enough for him to switch with it… yea, he was going for it.

"I hope you do not plan on staying out there. I have thoroughly enjoyed my failures to hit you. It would sadden me greatly if you were to cease action so soon."

There she goes again, sounding so civil while actually looking very threatening. He could tell that she resolved to make him bleed, to make sure he knew agony because he dared to outperform her.

He internally snickered. He liked her. That was a natural Shinobi reaction she had. Miya would have made one hell of a ninja. Her unwillingness to back down, even after having her effort end up in failure, would have made many proud to call her comrade. It was great that she was willing to truly push her limits at last though. He would be sure to reward her for that. If it was a fight she wanted, she would surely get one.

As that smirk came upon his face Miya shivered. She saw his eyes harden, but his playfulness was still there. He had something planned and she was excited to go up against whatever he had up his sleeve.

"Uzumaki! Come back here and let me taste your demise!" Miya almost sighed. In her excitement she had forgotten that there were others present. Did Karasuba not understand that he was too much for her?

"Oh, don't worry. I'm already there." He cheekily answered.

Miya's eyes narrowed. What did that mean? She looked back towards the others and saw nothing. Turning back towards Naruto she saw nothing but a small wisp of smoke being carried by the ocean breeze.

"Eh?" A look of confusion appeared on Karasuba's face. She looked at Miya who seemed just as confused as she did. She glanced around and saw nothing but the worried faces of the others desperately looking around for the blond man.

"Psst!"

That drew in everyone's attention. He was mostly certainly here, but why couldn't anyone see him.

"Psssssst!" Where was that coming from? Miya had come back by this time and heard the sound as well.

"Pssssssssssst!" Everyone gathered around a rock that had come ashore after Miya's latest attack. Was this rock talking to them? That didn't make much sense. Then it started giggling. A distorted chuckle that unnerved most of those gathered around it.

"Heh, got you."

Suddenly the rock wasn't a rock anymore. In another puff of smoke, Naruto sprung upwards, fist raised. He made contact with Mutsu's chin, a loud chipping sound letting it be known that more than a few teeth and been broken. Naruto continued his momentum and flipped over the now falling body of Mustu. He twisted and kicked Mustu's body, sending it flying into Kazehana. He ducked underneath a sword swing from Miya, and then rolled away from Karasuba's descending blade. Then he flipped backward to land behind Matsu, Miya's sword coming to a stop millimeters away from Matsu's eye.

Matsu did not have time to think about her near fatal experience has a human shield as she was spun away from a dangerous slash by Karasuba. After Naruto artfully directed her body out of harm's way she collapsed to her knees, her strength leaving her as she recollected the last 10 seconds of her life.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted out angrily. "You almost killed her!"

"So? You didn't care when Miya almost stabbed her. Why should I care?"

He glared at her viciously. "I knew that Miya would never hurt her. I have complete faith in her abilities and self-control. Even with how cold she is I know that she understands the magnificence that can be found in life. She wouldn't destroy that unnecessarily. You on the other hand are lacking discipline, and it's only going to get others hurt!"

"So? A little pain will help others grow."

"Grow? Pain brought for no reason helps no one. It's the pain that comes with life's experiences, the losses, failures, mistakes… or even the bitter victories that can't be enjoyed, those are the types of pain a person can learn and grow from, become stronger and wiser from."

"The only experiences I need _sensei_ are the experiences of battle." He shook his head at her stubbornness. He then narrowed his eyes.

A swirl of leaves marked his absence and a fist buried into her stomach. He then caught her body before it could fly off and slammed Karasuba into the ground. Not hard enough to make an imprint, but definitely hard enough to get his point across. He walked back over to Matsu's still collapsed form. He kneeled in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek, taking in her appearance. After noticing her far off look he took his other hand and poked her on the nose. She wiggled it about before scrunching her nose. He watched her cute display fondly. This had become something of a routine between the two of them whenever Naruto wanted to get her attention.

"You alright? As much as I would like to say that you can relax, this time I want to see how far you've gotten. Take a few seconds to organize yourself, and think about how you should proceed, okay?"

He stood up and glanced around. He saw how the Seikirei were starting to regroup when he turned and faced Miya. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. This time her scrutiny was not judging but curious, like she just stumbled upon a mystery and didn't know how to address it. For him, it was nice to see that it was possible for her to not be calculating in her gaze. So she did understand that everything she looked at needed to be accessed as a threat. He was happy for her, being like that was no way to live. Though, he did not know the reason for here change in expression. Why was she looking at him like that?

"Thanks for not attacking me while I was looking after Matsu." He said to her. She nodded in response.

"Thank you for taking the time to see that she was alright." She said. He nodded in return. "Also," she paused, and for the first time he saw a look of uncertainty show on her face.

"I appreciate it….what you said about me. I should let you know that for all of us you're one of the first ones to ever believe in us and treat us the way you do. Takami and Takehito are possibly the only other people on this planet that we could enjoy being near. However, there is always a small disconnect with them. I believe their jobs keep them from fully being able to see us for who we are."

Naruto blinked. Any other action required more mental ability then he was able to give at the moment. He never heard Miya talk so much. Then he smiled the most goofy smile he could muster. Her opening up to him showed that she was also taking a liking to him. Thinking about that warmed his heart. He could blame his childhood, but whenever someone did anything positive towards him he couldn't help but feel giddy.

"As such I fully expect for you to understand if you end this spar without the use of either an arm or a leg. I don't have to worry about hurting your feelings." Naruto deflated. He was going to have to talk to her about not ruining the mood. He wouldn't allow her to leave until she understood that it was okay to say nice things without having to follow up with promises of bodily harm.

Again she rushed at him. Instead of evading Naruto brought up a black knife, a kunai he told them it was called, and used it to try and block her attack. She almost smirked at the attempt. She planned on cutting right through it and slashing him across the chest. If Karasuba could get halfway through one of his knives before, she knew she could slice all the way through it with ease. Their blades met and to her surprise his blade actually cut into hers.

She jumped back, and looked at his knife again. Was there something different? Did he not use the same type of knife?

Ah, although she could not see it, she felt a strange energy surround his blade. That must have been what made it so much more durable. He learned from his altercation with Karasuba no doubt. She looked at her own weapon and noticed that all of her attacks and the damage from his kunai were affecting the integrity of her sword. It was almost in shambles. She had to bite down a curse at her unreliable weapon, but if it was going to break anyway, she would make sure that it at least cut him when it did.

She disappeared from his field of vision. Naruto looked to the sides and saw nothing. He looked forward and only saw Matsu meet up with Kazehana and Mutsu. The lack of vibrations told him that nothing was below him either. At last he glanced up, and there falling like a fiery meteor was Miya, sword poised to strike. He jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the attack, but the shockwave clouded the area and sent his body sprawling to the side. His uncontrolled flight was stopped by a slab of earth that had sprung out of the ground to greet him. His body almost crumbled against the protrusion, the whiplash from the sudden stop taking his breath away. Finally lost of all momentum, his body started to fall to meet the ground, but a blast of air cannoned into his body right before he did however, sending him right back towards Miya. Realizing what was awaiting him, he urgently brought his kunai back up to block the sword. He blocked but she pushed forward to follow through with her swing. With no way to balance his weight since he was still airborne, he was sent careening into the ground, rolling around until another protrusion forced him back into the air. A final blast of air hit him from above and directed him to the unforgiving ground.

He was happy they were still fighting in the sandy parts of the island. The sand did a great job of minimizing the damage, but it did not do much to lessen the pain. He looked over at the Seikirei and noticed Matsu sending him a satisfied grin.

Ah, now he understood what happened. That explains the strangely well executed team attacks.

That little redheaded devil.

"Do you think that was too much?" Asked Matsu.

"No, he deserved every hit," said Mutsu.

"You're just upset that he keeps picking on you." Kazehana said to tease the injured swordsman.

"An effective series of attacks," complimented Miya. "Though, I wished you would have informed me of your plans."

"I just wished I could've been a part of it." Karasuba complained while getting up and glaring at the blonde man.

Before they could fully celebrate their successful attack, Naruto puffed into smoke. This was a cause of concern for the girls and Mutsu. They had quickly learned that a Naruto that you could not see was a scary and dangerous Naruto, and seeing that he was now nowhere to be found, made some of them a little nervous.

Mostly Matsu.

"What the hell was that?!" Matsu's previously happy and triumphant voice was now panicked.

"Maybe it was all an illusion." Offered Kazehana. "Is that one of his abilities?"

"I don't know. I don't know what he can do! He never really told us!"

"Relax Matsu, everything is going to be fine. It's not like we are fighting with our lives on the line here." Kazehana laughed as she tried to placate the startled redheaded girl. "It's just a spar to see how well we are doing." If they were not so on edge because of the blond's disappearing act, they would have all had amused looks because of Matsu's distress. If they had to pick only one consistency when it came to Naruto, it would be his overly caring nature when it came to Matsu. It was so blatant that even the MBI staff talked about it. It made some scared to do anything risky to the girl. Rumors of how he held off karasuba became exaggerated and widespread, so many decided not to mess with the one he nurtured so lovingly. She seemed to be oddly oblivious to this, which was why Matsu thinking he would hurt her was so amusing.

If only she knew.

A loud clapping sound came from behind them. All of them hurriedly turned around and saw a happy Naruto giving them applause. He stopped and put his hands on his hips.

"I would love to say that I could do illusions, but unfortunately those are actually my weakness. I can't cast them, and out of my team, I am the one most likely to get caught in them. You are right however on the fact that this is only a test, and that you should relax."

He loved the look on their faces. He wondered how many more times he could surprise them before they just lose the ability to be stunned.

"If it isn't an illusion, then why do you look like we didn't even touch you?" Kazehana walked up to him and inspected his body. She spun him around and made checked for any signs of battle. She huffed when none could be found.

"I don't think that I should answer that until we are done. I doubt opponents in real battles would give away their abilities, so I won't either." Kazehana made an almost childish noise of displeasure before puffing out her cheeks. He chuckled at her immature display. "What I can tell you is that I really am proud of how coordinated you were in your attacks. I believe Matsu is to thank for you guys finally acting like a team?"

"Well you did say we would have to work as a team if we were to hit you. Since you were distracted with Miya, I thought it was a good chance to attack." Matsu said.

He walked over to her with a proud look on his face and she beamed in anticipation of what we might do.

"See, this is the type of thing I knew you'd be able to do. Yea, you can't move like Miya, but you sure know how to make the most with what you have. You took two injured allies and made a plan that also perfectly incorporated another ally that didn't even know she was part of the plan." He patted her on the head gently. Matsu was radiating jubilation because of his praise. He smiled back at her. "Yup, you're the type of person I would love to have on my side. You make everyone around you better."

The poor girl was going to melt into a happy goo because of his words. It was obvious that she looked up to him more than the others did. She held a very passionate degree of admiration for anything even related to Naruto. This wasn't too hard to fathom considering how he treats her. They all had varying levels of respect for him, and they all enjoyed being in his presence, but this girl took it to the next level.

Kazehana looked over to Matsu and smiled. Since her earliest memory Matsu has always been a bit shy. It was good to see the girl finally start to come into her own. She was showing signs of breaking out of her shyness. She watched the interaction between Matsu and Naruto continue, and she saw how lovingly Matsu looked at him.

"So is this spar over now?" She said. An anxious feeling came to her. After watching the effect that Matsu affection towards Naruto had on her, she wanted to be able to feel the same. Was this the power of love? Was that what Matsu was feeling? Love? The idea of having an empowering emotion like that was enchanting. To feel something that made every experience better... if such a thing existed, Kazehana wanted it badly, and seeing Matsu relish in that emotion made her a bit envious.

Naruto stepped away from Matsu, "Not yet. I've seen how well you guys can attack; now I want to see how skilled you are defensively."

Karasuba, being the impatient battle mistress that she is, stormed Naruto. She had her pride wounded by him continuously incapacitating her, and she felt that she was starting to get used to his speed. Her sword drew a line in the sand as she slashed upwards. Naruto blocked with a kunai that again seemed to appear magically. She stuck again and again in hopes that one strike would slip by his guard. When all her speed filled strikes we deflected she stepped back to lure him into relaxing and lunged and with all her might. Again, that infuriating small knife blocked her. She wondered why she couldn't cut through it like she did last time.

She was so focused on the kunai that she didn't perceive the kick aimed to her side until it nearly snapped her in two. She gasped in pain and she stumbled a few steps backwards to try and regain her bearings. That was the hardest he has hit anyone so far. His hits were gradually getting harder and harder then; she was willing to bet that he was testing how durable they were so he could know how tough to be on them. She collected the blood that came to her mouth before spitting it out. If he thought a pathetic kick like that was going to slow her down he was sadly mistaken. She would let him take the offensive this time however, nothing but negative outcomes happened every time she charged him alone. She settled into a neutral stance and held her blade in front of her. It was taking her a bit longer than she liked, but she was definitely getting better at reacting to his speed.

Naruto chuckled but said nothing. He hopped from one foot to the other a few times before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. He appeared in the air behind her head, his foot already in motion to hit her skull. Karasuba felt the displacement in the air and ducked before twisting and swiping where she believed he would be. Though nothing was there when she turned around she smirked. That was the first time she truly dodged him. A small sense of achievement filled her.

She searched for his position and noticed him behind Mutsu and Miya.

"Watch out!" Karasuba shouted.

She paused.

When did she become the type of person that worried about others?

Just earlier she was willing to slice through Matsu in order to get to Naruto, but now the thought of harm coming to her siblings worried her. The sense of achievement she had felt, combined with his distance from her caused her battle-addled mind to think a little bit more clearly. She felt as if for the first time her thirst for battle wasn't controlling her. Though it was faint, there was a feeling of distress at her sibling's ambush. This feeling was too new to her, too kind. She suppressed it as well as she could and prepared to attack the blond man again.

As she closed the distance between her and the others, she saw them react to her warning. Miya was quick enough to dodge his punch, but Mutsu was not ready for his attacker. He blocked the kunai strike aimed for his chest, but that left him open for a couple of punches to the head and a powerful kick to the side. Even from her distance she could see the blood gush from his mouth. With Mustu dealt with he ran at Kazehana, who showed a surprising amount of flexibility and dexterity as she evaded most of his blows. He kicked her feet from under her, and she blasted a bit of air towards the ground to push her back upright. Since she was more in touch with the air than the others she easily felt him appear to her side and gusted a wall of wind in his direction. He tried to block it, but the sheer force of the attack sent him away. He rolled a couple of times and came to a stop. This all happened by the time Karasuba could catch up to their position.

He wanted to applaud the girl for hitting him but he did not get the chance. He rolled over and blocked a sword aimed to his chest. His arms struggled to handle the pressure as he stared into the emotionless eyes of Miya. He tried to kick her, but she jumped away. A ball of air came from above and pushed him deeper into the ground. He coughed a bit and picked himself up. Those wind abilities of Kazehana really hurt. He would make sure to be more careful of them in the future.

"Did you actually just try to help us Karasuba?" Kazehana asked as she withdrew from her attacks, her entertained tone agitating Karasuba.

"That was out of character for her. Perhaps Naruto is affecting her more than she would like to admit." Miya said.

Karasuba almost looked embarrassed while she sneered at the two girls. "Don't get your hopes too high. It was just a momentary lapse of sanity. I know better than to actually care about you since I'll be the one that kills you all."

Naruto gathered himself and watched as they tried to surround him. He wondered if Matsu was guiding them again. A glance over to her direction showed him that she wasn't. She was tending to Mutsu and making sure that he was alright. He smiled a small smile her willingness to help her brother. However, that means these Sekirei were using improvised coordination attacks. He knew that Miya was at a skill that was high enough for that, but he was little surprised that the others were also able to team up as seamless as they did. That was good and bad. He was ecstatic that they understanding teamwork, but he was getting winded. He body was definitely not battle ready yet. He needed to finish this quick or else he would be putting himself in a hazardous position.

Miya came at him first. She swung down at him, and as he brought his kunai up to block, her blade shattered. Pieces of steel imbedded themselves into his chest and a few cut at his face and neck. He winced but saw Miya's satisfied, albeit a bit boastful, smirk. She used his surprise and stabbed what was left of her ruined sword into his forearm. She then leapt back and put her hands up in mock surrender. She looked most pleased with herself, like she fulfilled some sort of promise. Was she playing some game he did not know about? He could tell she was enjoying herself, even if her muted expressions barely gave that fact away. He could understand though. Besides Team Seven, there are not many people that could injure him like she did. It was nice to find someone else that he could fight intensely. He could only assume that she had felt the same. He wasn't going to let her get the last hit and quit like that though.

He pulled the stunted steel out of his arm and threw it at Karasuba. She bit back a shout as it cut into her thigh. He flipped over her and kicked her at Kazehana. She jumped over the impromptu projectile, but was met with the gleefully vindictive face of Naruto. Hit caught her wrist when she tried to hit him and slammed a fist into her chest. She hurtled to the ground and crashed heavily. Naruto dashed through the debris from Kazehana's rough landing and engaged Miya. She blocked and avoided him as much as she could. Unfortunately, a couple minutes into his assault was all she could last. He landed a hit on her shoulder that unbalanced her. He stepped inside her space and sent an elbow to her stomach, and then extended his arm to grab her leg. He grunted as he twisted and threw her.

Naruto's survival instincts flared, so he turned and flung a kunai. He watched wide eyed as Karasuba didn't dodge and let it lodge into her torso. She took advantage of his disbelief and slashed him across the chest.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto said in anger.

"Are you mad that I got a hit on you? I expected more from you Uzumaki." Karasuba said, smugness coating her every word.

"That's not it you idiot." He started walking. She watched his wounds heal right in front of her. He reached her and hit her over the head. She would have blocked, but something in the way he was now carrying himself told her that it was in her best interests to let him hit her. "You just don't understand do you? Obviously, pain doesn't work as well as you think it does so I'll use another tactic."

He took hold of his kunai and gently pulled it out of her. He shook his head at her and stared into her as while he said his next words.

"When I say all life is precious that means yours is as well." He placed a hand on her wound and a strange energy invaded her system. She felt inflamed and chilled at the same time. It was a powerful energy; it overwhelmed and calmed her. She stared at him and noticed that his serious eyes were still on her. She was completely transfixed by him and his actions in this moment. "When I say that power should be used to protect, that also means to protect yourself as well."

"I.."

"Hush, I'm talking now." He didn't show any signs of noticing but everyone was now gathered around them as well. Even Takami had come out from wherever she was hiding this whole time to hear what he was telling her. Karasuba was starting to feel a little vulnerable, and it was making her self-conscious, but in his arms, and with his strange energy still whirling inside of her, she dared not move away from the comfort he was providing. It was a strong contrast of weakness and strength. One part of her felt small and weak. The other part of her felt stronger than she ever felt before….felt loved, wanted, cared for. Both of these complex emotions where being caused by the same man, and she was confused in how a single person could have this effect on her.

"Sacrificing yourself like that just to get an advantage is not the way you should do things. It hurts you too much in the long run. After a while there is not going to be anything left of you to give up. What will you do then? You matter to me Karasuba, and I won't stand by while you go towards your own destruction." Naruto spoke to her softly, but his eyes still showed his anger and disappointment in her actions. She knew he was talking about more than just her body, that sacrificing ideals and morals, or friendships, were also going to eventually lead to her ruin. She could no longer take the look in his eyes and turned her own gaze to the side. She could still feel him looking at her though, the stare working through her like light through glass, there was no hiding. After what felt like eons under that gaze, he finally turned to address the others.

"Alright, you guys did much better than expected. You should be proud; it's only been a couple months. You guys are still getting used to your bodies. Believe me when I tell you that you'll be much stronger by the next time we fight. Make sure to get healed up before getting rest. As usual, I'll make sure you get a couple days off so that you can recuperate. You deserve it." He was about to walk off but stopped, turned around, grabbed Takami's hand, and carried her off towards her office.

"Congratulations," Miya said to Karasuba. "You are the first person to ever make Naruto mad. And you did it twice in one day, in a span of one spar no less. I feel such an accomplishment truly deserves praise."

She was playfully teasing the remorseful girl, but doing so in a way that admonished her as well. No more proof was needed that Naruto put their needs above his own. He had honestly accepted them as his charge and took to molding them and helping them grow on a much more personal level then any expected he would. So it was not appreciated that Karasuba would anger the one man that was wholeheartedly personally engaged. If it was one of those business oriented MBI agents, she would have cared less.

"Yea, I was going to ask him about his 'not illusion' thing he did, but you had to run him off before I could." Kazehana chimed in while she walked towards her room. She made plans to visit their sensei soon.

Everyone settled into the facility to get rested up.

***(MBI)***

"That was quite impressive. I must admit I did not see your 1 on 5 match going to well in your favor. I am worried though, are you sure you don't need medical attention?" Takami asked. She opened her office door and let him in.

"That's actually what I want to talk to you about." Naruto said. He barely made it to her desk by the time he suddenly collapsed. He caught himself on her desk and used it to support his weight. He was feeling light headed, no doubt from the blood loss of Miya and Karasuba's attacks. Apparently he did not heal as completely as he showed he did.

"Whoa! Naruto, what's wrong? Let me call in a doctor." She offered worriedly.

"No. I know it's selfish but there are only three doctors that I let take care of me, and none of them are existent in this dimension. I could use a scientist though." He grunted as he got up and sat on the edge of her desk.

"You have obviously lost a lot of blood, and the amount you have left in you seems to be bleeding internally. You're not going to die on me, especially in my office." Her tone carried an authority that he waved off.

"There is no need to worry about that, that's healing. It's just doing it much slower than normal. What I want to figure out is _why._ You also happen to be the only one I trust. I need you Takami, please."

Why? Why did he have to ask her like that, looking so unguarded? He had just put on this grand showing of skill and power, so why did he look so defenseless now. She sighed.

"What do you need me to do?"

"It started when I first used ninjustu, my abilities that you saw, and I felt a slight pain with every use, which is highly unusual. Then after Karasuba almost hurt Matsu, I noticed something messing with her flow of energy. So when I hit her I sent my chakra into her to disrupt whatever it was. That left me way more drained than it should have. Later, I used a different type of chakra to heal her wounds, but her body started to suck massive amounts of my chakra away. I let it at first because it was help to heal her, but I had to stop. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that I need you to do your energy reading thing again so I can see what's going on with my chakra."

That considerable amount of info clued her in on a few types of things. First, was that he called his energy chakra. Another thing was that apparently his abilities were called ninjustu. She didn't remember where she knew the term but she would look it up later. Various other things stuck out to her, but as she looked him up and down it was obvious he needed to be tended to. Her inquires could wait.

"I could do a scan for you. That would not be a problem. It's the least I could do."

He looked at her and held out his arms expectantly.

"Oh surely, you're not asking me to carry you there are you?" She asked in disbelief, a smile gracing her features.

"No, of course not. I would never ask for you to carry me, but I would ask that you support only about 90% of my weight as I use you like a human crutch." He grinned cheekily at her.

"Well, just remember, human crutches have feelings too, and most of those feelings are telling me that you owe me for this." She chuckled as she flung one of his arms over her head and wrapped the other around his side. She teased him about his moans of pain as they limped through the facility together, their small bits of contended laughter filling the halls.

***(Later)***

"Do you think he'll notice?"

"It's Matsu, of course he's going to notice."

"Maybe we can blame it on that spar we had?"

"Matsu, that spar was weeks ago. Even though Naruto could be dumb sometimes, he's not going to believe that you suddenly became affected now."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Matsu, Kazehana, and Mutsu jumped at the intrusion of their instructor. They all laughed nervously while Mustu and Kazehana stepped forward to greet him. He took note of how anxious they were looking and wondered if they were up to something.

"Have any of you seen Takami? I was trying to find her to bring her to today's training, but I can't find her anywhere." He asked.

"No, no we have not seen her anywhere; maybe you should try looking in the mess hall. She might be trying to get something to eat before you drag her across the island." Kazehana said.

"Yes, the mess hall, that sounds like a great place to look. You should look there." Mustu added. They both started to push him away.

"Wait, hold on guys. Matsu didn't get to tell me anything yet. She might know." Naruto spun around them and made his way to Matsu, who for some reason refused to face him.

"Matsu, have you seen Takami?" He asked.

"No. I've been with Kazehana and Mutsu all day!" She almost yelled out. He raised an eyebrow at her weird behavior.

"What's wrong with you? Did they draw funny faces on you again? You can show me, I promise I won't laugh." He tried to get in front of her but she turned away from him.

"No! It's not that. I'm fine. Just please don't look at me. I'll meet you on the training grounds." She hurriedly said. He chuckled at her. Honestly, she shouldn't even be embarrassed. These two have tricked her so many times that it was almost normal to see Matsu wiping off the effects of a new prank. The poor girl was just way too trusting of other people.

He flashed before her and got a good look at her face. There were no marks or colorings of any kind to be found. In fact her face was completely unblemished. The only difference was a new pair of glasses that settled just above her nose.

"Is that what you're worried about? Glasses? Are you trying out a new fashion style? You don't need to be embarrassed. They look good on you." He said supportingly. "Just make sure you take them off during training. They can break and fall off fairly easily. You'll have to remind me to tell you about a man named Shino. Guy was always breaking his glasses."

Kazehana and Mutsu let out a breath that they did not realize they were holding. They thanked God for Naruto's dense nature. He still had not put together the real reason for Matsu suddenly wearing glasses. They could only imagine how mad he would be if he realized the truth. They did not want to experience whatever anger that caused their sensei to have. It would be like living in a horrifying nightmare.

"Sorry Naruto, but I don't think that I'll be able to do that?" Matsu said. Again Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He laughed. "Are they glued on?"

"Yes! That's exactly what happened!" Kazehana interrupted. She was trying desperately to keep Naruto from learning the truth. Takehito was actually pretty nice to them. He just made a mistake, and Naruto might actually kill him for permanently messing up Matsu's eyesight. A part of her wondered why he would even try to do anything to her knowing how protective of her Naruto was. It was one of the unwritten rules of MBI: Don't mess with Matsu. Ever. But the other part of her didn't want to witness Naruto harming Takehito. She was starting to care very deeply for Naruto, and she did not want to see the kind and loving man change into a killer. The problem was that there was no way that Matsu would willingly lie to him.

"No. An accident happened during my adjustments today. I won't ever be able to see without glasses again." Oh boy, there had to be a better way to word that. Kazehana and Mutsu could only stare at Naruto in fearful anticipation. Not only them, but everyone within earshot of Matsu stopped in their tracks and turned to the blond man.

Not a single sound could be heard.

Naruto vanished.

Kazehana let out a curse as she raced to the adjustments level of the facility, Mutsu and Matsu right behind her. Without being asked, everyone cleared a path for them. The usually busy halls became free to allow them to get to their destination as quickly as possible.

***(MBI)***

Miya and Takami were currently talking to Takehito to figure out what happened during the adjustments that caused Matsu to get afflicted the way she did. They wanted to find out to not only help save her eyesight, but to also keep Naruto from finding out. Miya and the Seikirei were already leagues better than they were during their last spar, but fighting an angry Naruto still would not be a battle easily won. They wanted to avoid that if possible.

"Why the hell were you messing around with Matsu anyway? She was nearly done being adjusted. If you wanted to test something you should have asked me first, not mess with the one person on this island that practically has a guardian angel!" Takami asked in frustration. She did not know what to do, and Naruto was sure to find out any minute now.

"Your actions did place you in a position of great possible harm," Miya added. She would stand and defend him though. She did not want to have to choose between Takehito and Naruto, but she instilled Naruto's first lesson deep into her heart. Power was made to protect, and so that was what she would do.

"Oi," came a neutral voice from right behind Takehito. He froze at the sound of it. He had heard of their trainings many times from Takami and Miya. Both had told him of his impressive abilities, but experiencing him use it was very chilling. Naruto slowly walked around him until he was face to face with Takehito.

"Naruto, before you do anything just know that it was an accident." Takami tried to diffuse the situation before it could escalate. Naruto glanced at her and then looked at Takehito again.

"Takehito."

"Naruto."

"I think we should talk." Naruto sat over by a table and Takehito sat in front of him.

The door bursted open and three winded Sekirei crashed through. They saw Naruto calmly sitting at a table with Takehito. They were going to speak, but Naruto raised his hand up to quiet them before they could.

"What affects me the most Takehito is that you are a good guy. I never expected this from you. I know you took over all of their adjustments after finding out that others were experimenting with them. You didn't want them to be test subjects, but people with rights. I wondered to myself that you guys had all this technology, why not use it to help humanity catch up to the Seikirei, instead of bringing the Seikirei down to our level. But I'm not a scientist, so naturally I chalked it up as an idea you already had that just was not yet possible." Naruto glanced around the quiet room, eyes landing on each resident before bouncing back to Takehito.

"These are people with emotions and goals, lives, treasured memories, and wants. They trust you and put all of that on the line each and every time they let you mess with their bodies. It's your job to understand, accept, and respect that. Don't disrespect the trust they place in you every day." Naruto sighed a deep sigh, as if he was dealing with something that he was truly tired of dealing with, like he lacked the energy to lash out. Miya and Takami again were able to notice the fatigue that took his features.

What types of demons were in this man's past? What was it that, even now in another dimension, could instantly take a joyful and energetic man, and replace him with this despondent, despairing person?

"I'm not mad at you Takehito. I see you and I see all the good things that you have done, and all the good you can do in the future, so I figured you would understand how you could affect these girls if you lost yourself to your curiosity, like all the other lackeys here. But it seems like you didn't. That is why I'm going to spell it out for you. Matsu's eyesight is now permanently damaged because you got carried away. Your carelessness has caused a lifetime of visual affliction for someone and it all could have been avoided if you had just resisted your damned curiosity." Again Naruto let out a deep sigh.

"No, I'm not mad at you, I'm just extremely disappointed. I thought you were better than that." At that he got up, hugged Matsu tightly, kissed her tenderly on her forehead, and walked out the room.

The room stayed quiet for a long time after he left. No one moved a muscle for minutes, they just stared in the same spot they were looking at when Naruto left the room, all lost in their own thoughts. They all believed that this would have ended in a much different manner. Though they did not know it, they all agreed on one thing. A disappointed Naruto was much more powerful than an angry Naruto could ever be.

***(MBI)***

He looked up from his bed to the body that just entered his room. He couldn't see much but the small patches of starlight from his window allowed him to see threads of red hair. He knew who it was instantly. Naruto sat up to greet her, but she tackled him right back down onto the bed. He chuckled at her behavior and gently ran his fingers through her hair. From her spot on his chest she could hear his peaceful breathing. It was these types of quiet moments alone with him that she loved the most.

"Thank you, for what you said back there." She said.

"I wish I could do more for you." He replied. Her head nodded in understanding, wrinkling his shirt a bit. She ran her fingers along the fabric over his chest. Tracing random shapes and circles as she relaxed deeper into him.

"I don't think having to wear glasses is that much of a bad thing. I'm a brain type Sekirei anyway, having glasses just helps with my image." She smiled and he laughed at that. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds of his voice and the rumblings of his chest.

"And what image is that supposed to be, sexy librarian?"

"I think I can make that work." She said in her amused tone.

They fell into silence again soon afterwards. It was comfortable. She snuggled into him again.

"Hey…Naruto?" Her fingers laid flat against his chest now. Her hand feeling the heat of his body.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to leave us to try and go back to your home?" She looked up to see his face as he answered.

"No. Well, not yet anyway. I promised that I would help you guys get stronger, so until I feel like you guys are as strong as I can make you I am not going anywhere." He said it to try and reassure her but for her it didn't feel like an answer that could give her much hope. She placed her head back onto his chest, this time listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. She opened her mouth to say something but hesitated. She took in a breath to calm her nerves. After strengthening her resolve, she tried again.

"I'm really weak. You'll have to stay here forever to make sure I'll be okay." She tested out. He chuckled.

"Heh, nice try. But I already know great you are." He said with amusment she didn't match. Normally those words would have her soaring, but now, knowing he plans on finding a way to leave them in the future...

"What if I could find a reason to make you want to stay? Then would you?"

He just hummed in response. He was rather tired and he did not know why. He didn't really use much energy today, so he should be feeling fairly lively. He guessed that it he would feel better after some sleep. He was so focused on trying to get some sleep that he did not feel Matsu lift her head off his chest. It was not until she straddled him that his eyes snapped open.

Mastu had been having the urge to mount him ever since she walked into the room, and for some reason she could not deny the urge like she had so many others. She finally gave in after all this time. The familiar heat that came with his close proximity doubled, tripled even. Her whole body felt like it was pulsing in the very pleasurable heat. Steeling her resolve, she looked down at his surprised face and slowly starting unbuttoning her disciplinary squad uniform.

"Wha? Wha- What are you doing Matsu?!" Naruto was wide awake now. He had never expected this from the shy girl he had taken under his wing.

"I'm being a sexy librarian," she said innocently. "I'm just emphasizing the _sexy_ part." Her shirt was off at this point. She took his hand and brought it towards her, hesitating a bit before finally bringing it to her breast. He panicked and scurried backwards on his bed. He didn't get far as his headboard bumped him up into a seated position. She smiled at his trapped state and brought his hand back to her chest. She mewed at the sensation.

"Ma.. ma-ma…Matsu! What's going on here? You know I can't do this!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm a married man! A have a wife and kids remember!?"

"Mou, Naruto. You're in another dimension with no way of getting back. I'm sure those who love you would like for you to be happy. I know that I can make you happy. Contented. I can show you that you can enjoy this world just as much as your old one. I could love you, always be there for you. Please. Let me be the one that makes you happy." Naruto calmed himself down and looked at girl - no- woman that was trying to seduce him. He could see the little bits of desperation in her eyes as she continued her advances. She truly did not want him to leave her. He could understand where she was coming from, and he was actually kind of touched that she would go this far just to make him want to stay, but she had to understand that he already found love. He has a family that he loves that loves him. He couldn't just throw them away and forget about them.

"I'm sorry Matsu, but I can't do this. It's not because of you. You're beautiful, and smart, and I know that you are very caring. You'll make someone a great wife, but I already have mine. I can't give up on her without trying everything in my power to go back."

"But then you'd be leaving me."

"Matsu…"

"Please. Just one kiss! Just one kiss and you'll see. That's all I ask. I can show you that you can be just as happy and loved here! Please, don't turn me away without even trying." She placed her hands softly to his face. Sad eyes stared into hers as he moved one of his hands to lay on top of hers.

"Just one and you'll feel it, feel everything, every reason you'll ever need to stay." She pleaded. He made no moves to push her away, just continued to look at her. She leaned down to kiss him, tears already at the corner of her eyes from her fear of rejection. She got a breath's distance away from his lips when he vanished.

Nothing was left but a couple of leaves.

She stared at the now blank spot. He was right there, so close. This was not how everything was meant to happen. She didn't mean for any of that to happen when she came into the room. But he was just so caring to her, and so close and warm, and when she thought about him leaving them…her…

"I just wanted one kiss." She murmured to herself. "He'd understand… understand everything."

Her voice cracked, not sure if words or cries were more important, so her body settled on a mixture of the two.

"I just needed one."

She had made a mess of things, she thought. She only wanted to love him, and he rejected her, left her alone and cold from it. She felt like something broke inside of her. The pain was unbearable, she tried to hold in her tears but they flowed freely. Sobs racked her body as she curled up on his bed. The scent of him still there, making the rejection feel so very real. All she wanted to do was love him, repay him for all his kindness. She wanted to show him that she was so very thankful. She wanted to show him that she appreciated everything he did. She wanted to be his everything.

Why wouldn't he let her kiss him?

Was she not good enough?

Couldn't he understand that she loved him?

***(MBI)***

Miya was almost started when she came out her shower and saw a guilty looking Naruto sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry for coming in unannounced, I tried Takami's room first, but she was already asleep."

"For what do I owe the pleasure?" Miya asked as she dried her hair. He did not know how she did it, but every single thing this woman did was graceful. There was an elegance in her every move that not even her cold demeanor could diminish.

"Mastu came in my room to thank me." Miya waited for him to continue. He wouldn't be here if that was the whole story.

"She then asked me if I'm going to leave you guys and find a way back home." Miya did not think of that. She assumed that he just accepted being here. It never came to mind that he would actually try to find a way back home. She found herself not liking that thought.

"Are you," She asked.

"I told her I'm not going anywhere until you guys learn everything you can from me. I made a promise after all." Naruto said.

His answer did not feel her with much ease. He had shown himself to be a capable warrior, a great leader, and a honest individual. His handling of Takehito's mistake made him shine a little more in her eyes as well. She realized that she had started to take his presence for granted. If he left, who was she going to fight with? Who was she to confide in?

"That answer does not provide as much comfort as you think it does." She told him.

"Yea, she felt that was well. She asked if I would stay if she gave me a reason to. A few moments later she's on top of me, trying to get me to touch her. She said that she could show me that I could be just as happy here as I was in my old home. I came here when she tried to kiss me. The problem with it all is I don't need to be as happy here. I have a wife Miya. A wife and kids that love me. I have a whole village that I am responsible for. I can't turn my back on all of that. Especially without trying everything I can to get back."

Miya did not have it in her to tell him that Matsu was trying to do more than just giving him a reason to stay. She was also trying to tell him that she believes he is her Ashikabi. Looking at how guilty Naruto looked on her bed, she doubted right now would the right time to tell him. She sat down next to him, and placed one of her hands on top of his.

"Perhaps it is too early to talk about that. Why don't we focus on enjoying the time we know we'll have with each other instead? Thinking such thoughts makes it easier to go to sleep on nights like these." Naruto looked at her and laughed. Her words were simple but honest.

"It's weird seeing this nice side of you. I don't like it. I feel like you're setting me up for some type of trap."

"Ufufu," Miya didn't know it yet, but she just said what would be her signature phrase in the future. "No need to worry about that. I am more straightforward in my attacks. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the stars twinkle out her window. She thought back to what Naruto told Takehito. It was reassuring that there was someone that could push them to the best of their abilities, but respect who they were besides them. She looked over to her blond roommate for the night and let out a small smile.

"It is nice to know that there is someone that understands and accepts our physical capabilities. It may sound strange, but with you around it is like I am no longer living in a world made of cardboard and paper, that my every move won't result in the destruction of the world around me. It's nice not to be feared, and not having to fear." She looked and he sent her a foxy smile in return.

"Yea, I bet living with your King Kong strength must be hard. You're probably third on my list of scariest females of all time." He leaned back to avoid the playful punch Miya sent his way. "Seriously, where does all that strength come from? Your muscles are _so_ tiny!"

"Quiet you! Or I'll sick Karasuba on you."

"No, I beg of you. That woman is insatiable! If I trip the wrong way she thinks I'm trying to start a fight."

"Good, now are you okay with sleeping on the floor?"

"Yup!"

"Here is a blanket."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Oh, and Miya?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Anytime."

***(TBC)***

**AN:** I am desperately going to need to change my writing routine. I usually ponder what I am going to do for like a week, then sit down at right as much as I can at once, which usually turns out to be a chapter. The problem is that it keeps me up until the early morning.

As far as the story goes I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Naruto's coming will be explained slowly throughout the story, and hints to what abilities he does and does not have are sprinkled throughout all three chapters. Actually, now that I think about it, there is a decent amount of foreshadowing for a lot of my plot elements. I wonder who can spot the most.

Also, I don't know why, but I got serious respect for Miya. She is one of the people in this universe that I believe would be just as strong in the Naruto universe. Even with all the bullcrap that it turned into later. I wanted her to remain strong, but I also wanted to show the effect that Naruto was having on her. I know she doesn't joke around or have fun until after she leaves the island, but I felt that having Naruto as a strong presence on the island would accelerate her to that behavior.

Also, I hope you enjoy how Naruto handle Takehito's mistake. Most people always have Naruto going 0-100, yelling and hitting everyone that disagrees with him like some sort of caveman (an exaggeration), but I wanted to show how a matured, battle-worn, Hokage Naruto would handle some issues. I figured he would act like a dad. For those of you who know that disappointed look you parents give you that affects you so much you never do the bad thing you did again, imagine that look on Naruto's face.

Anywho, tell me what you like. Tell me what you didn't like. I'll read it and take it into consideration. You guys say some great things, and some of what you said have already changed some of my plans. So who knows, if you feel passionate enough about something, write a review about it. It might resonate with me and I might change the plans I had.


	4. Refusal

**A/N: First things first, I edited the last chapter a bit, added about 400 words, only stuff after the spar. But I highly recommend checking it out. Plus, it would be a great refresher for you. So even if you read nothing else, read at least the last half of the last chapter. **

That being said, I apologize for the year long absence. In true fanfiction author dickery, I actually had much of this chapter written already for most of that year. But here we are! I made this chapter extra long just for you! Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto or Sekirei.

*****MBI*****

She could feel the sun beating down on her, the rays shining through the open window and striking her back. There should be warmth there, but she felt none. Lethargically she moved to get up. Her arms supported her upper half but her head remained low, her long red hair covering all sides of her face. She stayed in that position, head down in a lull as if she used up most her energy just getting up and was debating whether to continue the action or quit and lay down again.

All she saw through her red curtain were the bed sheets, still damp in some places from when her tears fell in her sleep. Thinking about the reason for those old tears almost made new ones fall. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing, deep breaths in and out. Once she felt calm enough, she opened her eyes and slowly moved her legs off the bed.

"Come on Matsu," she whispered to herself. "Just get up and act like nothing happened. You can do it."

She stood up and made her way to the door. Steady step after steady step she ambled forward. She thought about how to act today. Could she get away from training? She was sure being denied by your Ashikabi was a good enough reason to miss a day, especially if that person was your Sensei. She was almost at the door when her vision blurred. Details of the door and room before her became lost in watery distortion. Wetness claiming a home in her eyes as she brought an arm to the door for support. She slid down and turned her back to the door. Tears trickled down and she sobbed as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I can't do it. I can't."

Still, she could feel the sun shining down on her as she sank deeper into her emotional abyss. The sun's rays were so warm.

So why did she feel so cold?

***(MBI)***

By the time Miya got up, her unexpected visitor was gone. His pillow and blanket were neatly placed next to her bed. Looking at them got her curious to how he spent his free time. After every day, he would end practice and say that he had a couple of things to do. She followed him a few times, but all she ever saw him do was enter Takami's office. It seemed like Naruto liked to talk to Takami every day after he finished with them. She tried listening in on their conversations, but after her first time eavesdropping it became difficult to hear them. It felt like there was something muffling their words. She heard enough the first time to know that he talks to Takami about things that he doesn't discuss with them, like about his abilities and issues about his body. She couldn't hear it all, but she could understand that he was still having problems with something. However, every time she tried to follow him after he left Takami's office, she lost his trail.

It was more than infuriating to not know what he was up to, and now that the idea of him maybe planning to leave them was brought to her attention, she needed to see what it is that he does when no one is looking. Matsu brought up a good point when she inquired about Naruto's future plans. Plans that will see to the end of the time they could spend with him. Miya felt a deep and subtle anger stir within her at the thought of him just disappearing the day he deems them no longer needing of his care. It wouldn't be fair of him at all. You can't worm your way into people's hearts like he has and then just leave. There had to be something that could convince him to him stay.

Miya took in a small breath to calm herself. That way of thinking will only cause her to follow Matsu's unsuccessful footsteps. If nothing else, she could always just sabotage whatever plans he had on leaving. Shouldn't be too hard since he was stuck here on this island with them. She had time to figure out what to do, and thanks to the islands relatively small size she never would be too far from him. Letting out her breath, Miya made to leave her room and promised herself to cut or stab Naruto at the soonest available opportunity. That would teach him for causing her such mental distress early in the morning.

That, and it was just so extremely satisfying to hurt him sometimes.

***(MBI)***

There were a number of things wrong with the circumstances that roused her from her slumber. She felt refreshed and unusually well rested. While not bad in itself, it was the reason she immediately knew something was wrong. Takami lifted herself up and let the covers drop from her chest to bundle up over her legs and waist. She looked towards her windows and saw the light coming through the curtains in a faded glow. It was the final clue she needed to put together that she had slept in. She prided herself on her work ethic, and that ethic showed itself in her quality of work and her insistence to be the first and last person to leave the workplace. If the sun was up, that meant that she was at least 3 hours later than her normal wake up time.

Takami brought her leg up and placed her elbow on top of her blanketed limb. Her other hand ran through her hair as she let out a deep breath. It was most unusual for her to sleep in this long as she had many failsafe's in place to prevent this very thing. Multiple alarms and assistants that she hired specifically to wake her up all seemed to have failed.

She let out a small and tired hum. Might as well make the most of it though. She plopped back down and snuggled into the warm embrace of her covers. An extra bit of sleep would do her some good.

It was about forty minutes before her eyes opened again and she got up to get ready. Now that she followed through with her idea of allowing her body its needed rest, she wanted to know exactly why no one had come to wake her. The day before had almost killed her in worry because of what happened to Matsu. If she wasn't there to supervise everyone, there is no telling what other mistakes may happen. Takami really doubted that Naruto would be so passive if something like that happened again.

After a quick shower she went to her closet and put on her normal work attire. Mentally preparing herself for whatever may have happened while she gave it to her morning impulse, Takami walked to the door. What awaited her when she opened her door did not make her feelings of apprehension settle at all.

There stood an open mouthed and clearly surprised Naruto with a paper in his hand. He quickly hid the paper behind his back and gave her an awkward wave. On her part, Takami couldn't decide whether to stare at him blankly, or narrow her eyes at him in suspicion. So she settled for keeping her face neutral and her side rested on her doorframe.

"First, I want to say that whatever you think I'm doing, I can assure you that I didn't do it and/or I was not a part of it." Naruto said.

Now she knew to narrow her eyes at him in suspicion.

"I can tell that you don't believe me, and honestly I have got to say that your lack of trust hurts me deeply."

"Is that so?"

She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Considering how her morning went and Naruto's strange behavior, she put together that they were somehow connected. She did not know how exactly, but she wouldn't press the matter. Naruto had a penchant for somehow giving himself away when he tried to be sneaky. It was only a matter of time before he eventually gave away what it was that he did. So she spoke up again to change the subject.

"Is it already time for training? I might have to miss it this time. I have work that I have to catch up on."

"Actually, I forgot all about the training today." Naruto said. "I've had something on my mind for a while now and I was hoping you could help me."

Takami paused and put a hand on her chin. "Hmm, I'm not sure. You're starting to owe me a lot of favors." She gave him a sideways look and a grin, "I'm starting to doubt you plan on paying your dues."

Playful indignation took over Naruto's form and she could swear that she could see him trying not to pout at her words.

"I'll have you know that I am very good at paying my debts! If fact, back home they sang praises and songs of legend about my ability to pay my debts!" He wasn't really sure where he was going with that. He just knew that he had to defend his honor from her teasing and slanderous words; however, he started talking before he really thought of a comeback, hoping that something good would come out if he just kept saying words.

"That just sounds like you had an extraordinary amount of debt, really doesn't give me confidence now that I know you have a history of being indebted to people."

Obviously, his defense not only failed, but put him in a worse position than he started in. He had played the game and lost. The look on Takami's face openly showed that she was not buying that he had people singing his praises for such a silly reason.

Takami figured that was enough amusement for now. Something had caused him to forget about 'his girls' as he calls them, much to Mustu's exasperation, whatever that something was has to be important.

"What do you need?" She asked. His behavior quickly became more mature.

"You said I came here in some sort of crystal right? I want to see it. Can you take me?"

She gave a small noise of indecision.

"Minaka has been pretty adamant on no one having access to it besides him and myself. So I can't take you there." She said before lacing her arm around his and guiding him to her office. "However, if I were to lose my key to room 1448, on the lowest level of the facility, and if someone were able to find it and avoid the hidden cameras that line the hallways and the walls of the room itself, I'm pretty sure that person would be able to see a certain crystal without Minaka knowing."

Naruto put his hand on top of hers and gave her a soft grateful squeeze. She hummed in response as they reached her office. She let go off the embrace that she held on his arm and took a key out of the middle drawer of her desk. He walked over to her and she held it out to him.

"Thank you," he said.

"There's a pretty complex set of alarms surrounding the crystal. Five inches above every part of the crystal are a few hundred thousand almost microscopic lasers outlining every small detail. So I hope whatever you are going to do does not involve touching it."

Naruto nodded and pocketed the key. Not being able to touch it might make things a bit complicated, but avoiding cameras and personal on the way to the room would be child's play. Jiraiya would disown him as an apprentice if he couldn't even do that much.

"What time would be the best to go?"

"Any time after noon. By that time every day Minaka is usually deep into some distraction or another."

With that Naruto turned to make his leave. A flash of white of white drew Takami's eye to his back. She stared at it for a second and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Uh, Naruto?"

He turned.

"You…" She hesitated. After a small moment of contemplation, she smiled. As he so often does, Naruto once again managed to give himself away. "How about we go get breakfast?"

"Sure!" He said happily. She came to join him and placed a hand on his back and rushed him out the door.

"We better hurry then. Breakfast hours stop in a few minutes." As she followed him out she took the piece of paper he mistakenly taped to his back when they first met this morning, the paper he had placed on her door, and tossed it into her trash. How he forgot that he was hiding it behind his back was beyond her. On the paper was a note in his rough handwriting stating that she needed extra rest because MBI worked her too hard, and that anyone who woke her up today would have "a personal day" with him. On the bottom of the page was a drawing of a miniature, mean-faced Naruto.

He tried so hard to do something nice for her, and make it seem natural.

It wouldn't hurt to let him think it all happened flawlessly.

*****MBI*****

"Did we miss a memo?" Kazehana's perpetually amatory voice sounded over the other two waiting Sekirei. It was time for training, yet the only people present were herself, Mustu, and Karasuba. Considering how everything went down yesterday, and all the stress and worry she went through, she was ready to get some normalcy back into her daily schedule. She felt that with the usual training, and subsequent blasting away of Mutsu, would help her emotionally reset. Then she could see about finally get Naruto alone. She had many questions for him, but he always seemed to spend his free time with either Takami or Matsu. After he reprimanded Takahito, she was sure that Matsu would probably be even harder to get away from him. Silly girl probably finally recognized how much he cares for her and protects her.

"While missing memos does seem like something stupid enough for you two to do, I make it a habit to always be informed. Since I've last checked, I saw no news that training was cancelled or delayed." Karasuba said, arms crossed and focused on the entrance to the facility, waiting for anyone to come through,

"Did you just.." Mustu started.

"Did you just call us stupid!" Kazehana interrupted him.

"The fact that you have to ask that should answer your own question." The silver haired sword slinger drawled out.

"Ohhhh!"

Mustu had to grab Kazehana before she got tried to blow a gust of wind at Karasuba. Frankly, he was scared that it would anger the frightening woman enough to actually fight the wind user, and that it would be a battle that'd be more than what Kazehana bargained for. Then after Kazehana went down, it would be too late for him once Karasuba's battlelust took over. He sincerely doubted that he would be able to stop her if that happened.

"Apologies for my tardiness. Did I miss much?" Miya said from behind the group. Mutsu visibly relaxed and let go of Kazehana, now not having to worry about keeping anyone in check. No one dared to get on Miya's bad side. Like he expected, the wind Sekirei settled down after Miya came close. "Where is our Sensei?" she asked.

"I don't think he is coming," Karasuba said, eyes still glued to the door.

"He is not." A new voice entered their conversation as the facility door finally opened. Takami came out looking happier and livelier than they have seen her in a long time. Strange, considering the last time any of them saw her was when they all were recovering from pointlessly trying to keep Naruto from harming Takehito. She even missed overlooking the adjustments made to them this morning. Which normal would cause the adjusters to feel like they had room to do what they pleased with them, but since yesterday's events, no one wanted to be the next guy to mess up.

"You guys are quite loud. I heard you all while walking towards the door." Takami said with a smile. "It would be wise to remember that the walls here have ears. This conversation may be relatively meaningless, but the future will hold topics that I am sure you all would rather keep undisclosed. A girl will have her secrets, as the saying goes."

"Hm. We will keep that in mind." Miya considered her words for the true meaning they held. Takami was trying to warn them of something. Something that will make MBI want to keep more tabs on them.

"Why won't he come?" Kazehana asked, getting back to her main concern.

"Something came up last minute and he went to check up on it," Takami replied. She looked at the group and noticed another missing person. "Where's Matsu?"

Kazehana gave out a huff, still upset with Karasuba. "She hasn't come yet either. My guess is that she is all cuddled up with Naruto right now. You saw how she was after Naruto stood up for her. She's so lovestruck that I doubt she would leave his side even if her life depended on it."

*****MBI*** **

By the time Matsu finally was able to gather the strength to leave the room, it was already midday. She knew she missed any adjustment sessions that may have been assigned today, but given the circumstances she felt she would be allowed a pass.

She had decided to attend the training today. A part of her yearning to see Naruto even through the pain. Because she knew that even if it hurt to see him, it would hurt a lot more to go without his presence. Besides, if it got too hard on her, she could hide away when things got chaotic as they usually did during training. She could be safely out of sight, but still able to at least look at him from afar. Afterall, he was her destined Ashikabi to be, a part of her will ache for him no matter what. Even if it hurts.

As she continued her way she had wondered where he had gone last night after he left her. Her overactive brain telling her that logically he would go to someone else's room. Someone he trusts, and that limited to a small number of people, almost all of which filled her with slight dread. She was a self-conscious girl, and looking at the body of Kazehana, or the grace of Miya, or the Maturity of Takami, her insecure self felt like she was lacking. She knew he denied her because of his family, but what if she weakened his defenses enough that when he went to find comfort in one of their arms, he gave in. Gave them everything that she wanted, everything that she was deprived of.

She squinted as she finally made it outside and saw her sisters and brother circled together talking with Takami. She didn't see her sensei anywhere.

"Where's Matsu?" She heard Takami ask.

"She hasn't come yet either. My guess is that she is all cuddled up with Naruto right now. You saw how she was after Naruto stood up for her. She's so lovestruck that I doubt she would leave his side even if her life depended on it." Kazehana said. At first, her words seemed agitated for some reason but finished with a teasing edge.

How wrong those words were, though.

Maybe, Matsu thinks. Maybe should have just been happy with what she had. Happy with him letting her lay her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat as he rested. Happy being loved, but not in the way she wanted, needed, to be loved. He was more than willing to hold her while he slept. His body always did like to stay in contact with others, like he was starving for love and attention.

Like the kind of love he rejected from her.

Any thoughts she had on letting them know of her presence got distracted by her new torturous thoughts. She could have given that love and attention, plus more. She knew she would be good to him, take care of all his needs. She knew she could be understanding, tender in moments he thought of home. She knew that he would always remember them, the others back home, and she wasn't asking for him to forget… but just… ease into her, let her take away the sadness. She wasn't asking for all of him at once, just pieces of his heart until, eventually, his whole heart found itself nested tightly in her love. Even if that took years, even if she had to give him pieces of her to make his filled.

She wanted to cry again.

A Sekirei denied their Ashikabi was a terrible thing.

"I doubt it," Takami said, bringing Matsu out of her self. "I was with him all morning and I didn't see Matsu."

"I think I know where she was this morning. Naruto slept in my room last night, and told me last time he saw her was in his room." Miya said.

"Hn, I guess it doesn't matter how lovestruck she is if in the end he rather spend the night with Miya," Mutsu said in an uninterested huff.

"Horrible." The Sekirei froze. They all turned to see her. Matsu had finally decided to let them know she was there.

"You guys are all just horrible." They heard it in her voice, but now that they saw her they knew. A betrayed look towards Mutsu was all she spared them as she turned away, shoulders slumped as she hiccupped through her cries. Her hands wiped at her tears as she made her way back to the dorms.

A breath passed between all of them before Kazehana spun around to face Mustu again, anger in her eyes.

"You idiot!" She snarled at him. A gathering of wind behind her appeared, ready to attack the only male in the group. No one tried to stop her.

"I didn't mean for-" He was interrupted by a torrent of wind sending him shooting away from them. A distance much farther than she ever gusted him before.

"Don't come back until you understand women!" She yelled at his retreating form. She didn't need to tell him to apologize. They knew he would.

They all dispersed after that, leaving Takami behind soaking in what happened.

"Is Matsu.. did she.." Since she was not a Sekirei, it took her a moment longer to come to the same revelation that the others had instantly. She liked to think she understood Naruto the best out of anyone here. Their numerous talks between each other building that type of bond. But for him, out of all the people possible, to be the person that Matsu reacted to. "oh no, the poor girl."

*****MBI*****

Naruto grumbled as he made his way through the facility. His inspection of the crystal was not very forthcoming with information at all. It was just a giant room, with a giant crystal (about half the size of the room), and it was too opaque to even look into! Hmph, beyond pointless. All that effort he made to get into the room, okay maybe not that much effort was taken, but still, only to come up with nothing. It had the slight feeling of chakra in it as was expected, being from his world and what not, but it was too dense to get a proper feel of it. He wanted to touch it, but true to Takami's words a huge quantity of lights traced the shape of the whole thing. The only good thing that came out of the whole experience was a cool looking sword. There were a bunch a stupid things being held in that room, but the sword looked cool so he took it out of spite. Maybe that would teach MBI to stop being so prudish with his crystal.

He puffed out his cheeks in frustration. He saw Takami's office door, and made to let all the air out his cheeks when the door opened. He stilled. Again Takami had caught him doing something strange outside her door. At this rate she'd probably think that he was some weird, crazy person. He was just glad that she never saw that paper he put up on her door last night after he tried to visit her. She looked so tired that even though he was troubled, the thought disturbing her rest made him feel guilty. Maybe if she saw that nothing terrible would happen if she actually let herself relax every once in a while, she would be more inclined to allow herself to take it easy now and then.

Now that he thinks about it… where did that paper go?

Takami snickered a bit at the man. He looked like he was thinking really hard about something. That alone would only be slightly funny normally, but he forgot that he still had his cheeks puffed. She shook her head in amusement. Both her hand made their way to his face and pushed into both ends gently.

"pffbffbtbtbttthffhshhhh"

He looked surprised at the spluttering sound that came out of his own mouth.

"Better?" She asked, smirk still on her face.

"Mhm" He said, embarrassed.

"What do you need?"

He looked around before answering.

"May I come in?" His actions sparked a certain clarity into what he probably was here for. She stepped back into her office and widened the opening a bit to allow him to come in after her.

"Ah. Yes. I do have a guest in here with me though." She said. While it was a curtesy to let him now that they were not alone, and also to let her guest now that another visitor was here, it was mostly said in warning. She was letting him know that her present company was not someone that she wanted to be privy to the fact that she helped him find the crystal.

"Oh, no worries Takami! I was on my way out anyway! Just wanted you to know about the interesting news concerning our dear Karasuba." Came the energetic face of Minaka. "I hope you're having a splendid day as well Naruto!"

"Ah, yea, thanks. You too Minaka" Naruto replied. Minaka nodded his head gleefully.

He then patted the blond on the back and made his way out of the office, laughing boisterously to himself as he marched down the halls. Minaka has been nothing short of friendly to him after their initial encounter. For Naruto however, there was just a weird feeling that Minaka probably shouldn't be completely trusted. Every hand shake, smile, and embrace felt tainted in a strange way. The feeling wasn't evil. It was the kind of feeling that he had when he was near Danzo, except with a touch of childish exuberance. The man clearly had his own motives, but Naruto could tell they weren't exactly evil. It was hard to place how he felt about the man. For now, he would continue to follow along with what ever MBI is doing. He had nothing else going on at the moment, and he truly did want to make sure his girls were taken care of.

Takami closed the door, quieting the still echoing sounds of Minaka's laughter.

"I apologize for him." She sighed. "I know he can be quite eccentric." _He means well_, she wanted to add; however, lately she was started to feel as if he was starting to slip more and more into a perverse point of view. He ways of doing things, and even his final goal now becoming things she that she was having a hard time aligning herself with.

"What did he want to talk about?" Naruto questioned.

"He's noticed that you've been slowly taking away Karasuba's bloodlust since the spar." She answered. "Well, not exactly. He hasn't traced the cause to anything yet, but he's noticed it during the adjustments. It's important because the damage done to make her like that was supposed to be permanent. I wouldn't put it pass him to suspect you though. He probably already knows its you, but can't figure out how."

Naruto fished into his pocket and handed Takami back her key to the crystal room. "Should I be concerned?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Hardly. He was happy about it." She waved a hand with her dismissal. "Should you ever have need for concern; I'd let you know immediately. Do not worry."

"I appreciate it." He replied.

"I bet you do." She teased. "I fear you'd never be able to live without me." She said with an almost dramatic flair. Her weight shifted and her hand went her hip. He chortled at the aloof posture that didn't match her playful tone. He was happy to see her settle into a good mood.

"Well, I don't feel like doing much else today," Naruto started. "And I did miss my chance to meet everyone today." He paused. His chin tilted up and bit and he took a pose of concentration. While he was doing that Takami busied herself with putting her key back into its rightful spot. She walked from behind her desk to face him after the task, leaned her bottom on the desk now behind her, and crossed her arms. Whatever thoughts he was working through was taking a bit long for her tastes. She decided to help him out before he fried his brain. An image of smoke rising from Naruto's head brought a grin to her face that she had trouble trying to hide.

"Need assistance?" She asked.

"Hmm, I was just thinking what to do. I wanna see my girls, but I feel like I need a good excuse for why I missed them today. And maybe another excuse to get them all together."

"Or," She lead. "We could forget about excuses all together and get together to eat dinner in the mess hall." She remembered her last encounter with the Sekirei that afternoon. Her thoughts drifted to the melancholy of Matsu, and how they all dispersed. "I am sure that at least one of them could use a good meal with the ones they love."

Her eyes met his. She didn't think he would quite get what she was telling him since he was not there, but even without the finer details she knew that would be reason enough for him to accept her idea.

"Sounds good to me!" His eyes took a gleeful glint. "I can finally show y'all how real ramen is made." He stood proudly.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head at his antics and uncrossed her arms.

"Oh! Takami, look what I found!" The shinobi said as he took out a scroll. She quirked a brow at the object, but said nothing. He unfurled it and placed his hand upon one of many characters. Next thing she saw was a sword coming into existence and being placed into her hands. Her eyes widened when she saw exactly what the sword was.

"Naruto. Where did you get this?" She would have asked about how the sword managed to come out of that scroll, but a more important question needed to be asked once she recognized the blade.

"You like it? I couldn't really do much with the crystal except see that it had a very dense chakra. I could have done more to it, but I didn't want to hit a lazer. Sooo, I may have saw that and taken it out of spite." He said. Now that words were said out loud he did feel a tad bit childish for taking it, but what was done was done.

"You shouldn't have taken this Naruto." Takami said seriously. It made him feel a bit worse to think that she may be a bit mad at him.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said. Takami waved him off again.

"No need to say sorry. I'm just surprised. This is the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. It's the sword of legend that was wielded by the god Susano'o. He was banished from heaven and came to the land of Izumo. It was there he killed an eight headed snake demon named Yamata no Orochi with this very sword. He had it with him when he presented his sister Amaterasu with the kusanagi sword as a reconciliation gift." Naruto heard a litany of familiar terms in her speech. Terms he did not think he would hear again. Though hearing them did raise a few questions.

"Susano'o, Kusanagi, and Amaterasu, huh? Those sounds a lot like things from my world." He tilted his head. "In fact, that stupid bastard Sasuke was linked to all those. Heh, especially the killing of some stupid snake." He chuckled.

"Really?" Takami said, willing to get more information out of him.

"Yup! But, now I'm hungry so I'll tell you after we all eat. Then we could add my amazing ramen making abilities to some of these legends!" She slapped him on the arm playfully.

"You should get going then. I'll go get the Sekirei."

*****MBI*****

She had saved Matsu for last, thinking that every extra second the girl had to calm down further would do her good. She rapped her knuckles against the girl's door mildly. No reply can as she expected. She opened the door anyway.

"Hey Matsu." She called out before she turned on the lights. The girl was sitting on her bed, with her back to the wall. Her legs tucked to her chest and arms wrapped around them in the standard position of someone wanting comfort. She was stripped of her normal uniform and the beige sundress she now wore complimented nicely with the light green sheets of her bed underneath her. The bedroom window was open. The white decorative curtains around the border flowed inward with the breeze that was coming in. Matsu's hair submitted to the same gentle force and wisped about her shoulders and face. In Takami's honest opinion the sad expression on the girl's face enhanced the picturesque quality of the scene.

She took a chair from the corner and placed it in front of the redhead. She sat down perpendicular of the mourning girl and placed one leg over the other as she shifted to maintain correct posture. Her arms crossed.

"Are you going to be silent forever?" No response met her inquiry. Takami nodded as if she was answered anyway. Her eyes looked to the side to gaze upon Matsu. The lamenting figure still looking down.

"Well, it doesn't quite take a genius to piece together what happened. Naruto gave Takehito a mouthful last night. You apparently went to his room and spent the night there, yet he stayed in Miya's room. Then the next time anyone sees you, you're a crying mess." She paused again. "They figured it out before I did. In fact, I believe they all knew it instantly when they saw you. You a reacting to him, aren't you?"

The poor girl only sniffed. Her breathing was starting to take an uneven pattern again, deep breaths sporadically interrupted by short powerful intakes. All this most likely caused from recollecting the memory no doubt. Matsu removed one arm from holding her knees to her face, using the back of her hand to wipe at newly forming tears. Other than these actions however, the girl remained silent.

"I came here first because I did not believe you would willingly return so soon to the place where he undoubtedly rejected you." That got a reaction out of the girl. She shuffled in place and curled her toes. Takami stayed silent and waited.

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way. I didn't mean for it to happen." Matsu finally uttered. "I get so hot when I see him. Right here in my chest. Then it spreads, and my stomach feels strange, my neck feels warm." It was silent again as the Sekirei tried to gather her thoughts and words. Takami was more than willing to wait. She uncrossed her arms and moved to turn to face the girl on the bed.

"It goes from my head to my toes.." She uncurled her bare toes and wiggled them. "It burns so much, but I like it. Then comes the other feeling."

"Other feeling?"

"…I get the urge to get on top of him, to feel him, to grab him… to hold him." She sniffed again, and brought her knees closer. "And I want to see all of him, his body, his faces, and the things he doesn't like to show."

Takami didn't need her to explain that part. Apart from herself, she knew most of the Sekirei under his care were at the least vaguely aware of when he pulls into himself randomly. When a thought or memory comes to the front of his mind, and he stares, looks into nothing, but sees everything. He then continues on as if that little flash of a moment never happened. Miya at the very least has asked her if she knew what exactly he saw when he fell into those moments. She had to shake her head. No one knows that but Naruto.

"Every time we are close I want him to touch me." Matsu started again. "I want him to explore every part of me, to have every inch of me. He smiles when he talks of _her, _of home, of his teammates. I want him to look at me and smile the same way. I want him to use me if needs to. I want him to love me." She curled up really tightly and the let her body lean to the side until she fell and laid down on her side.

"But I messed it all up. He was so mad for me, he stood up for me, and he was so nice to me. I only wanted to thank him. You got to believe me Takami! I only wanted..."

I believe you." Takami soothed.

"I didn't mean to give in to the feelings, but then I thought about him maybe leaving and it became too much."

"I see." Seeing that the redhead was probably done, Takami continued. "So I take it that was when he told you that he couldn't be your Ashikabi.

Matsu jolted a bit, like a kid caught red handed with candy they stole.

"Yes and no." She said.

That raised an eyebrow from Takami. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I told him I wanted to give him a reason to stay, and then I tried to kiss him. I didn't get a chance to tell him about him being my Ashikabi." She said guiltily. "He turned down my advances, I saw how the situation was going and I tried kiss him before he could turn me down again, but he vanished." She said solemnly.

"Ho, ho," Takami laughed out. "Naruto doesn't completely understand the ways of the Sekirei. He just thinks that they want to find love. He doesn't even know what an Ashikabi is. For you to jump him while only saying that you want to give him a reason to stay, without him knowing the rest.." Takami trailed off teasingly. Her sudden demeanor change caught Matsu off guard.

"From his point of view, you were just throwing yourself at a married man as a way to say thanks," Takami smirked. "How brazen of you." She sat back in her chair and crossed her arms again.

"Keep up this pace, and Naruto might figure you for a loose woman."

Matsu's face flushed.

"How was I supposed to know that!" She yelled out, indignation and embarrassment overwhelming her sadness. Takami was just happy to see life return to the dejected girl, glad that her little bit of teasing had the effect that she hoped it would have. "I thought that you and Minaka had told him about all of that."

"Some facets of the Sekirei culture may have fallen through the cracks." Takami acquiesced.

"Doesn't change the fact that he doesn't want me," Matsu said as she slunk back into the bed, her melancholy taking hold again.

"I guess it does not." Takami agreed. "However, It would also appear that Naruto and first chances do not walk along the same path.

"What's that mean." Matsu slowly uncurled and sat on the bed properly to meet the woman sitting beside her.

"As a woman who respects fidelity I probably shouldn't say this to you, but I guess I could at least tell you this much. I take it he hasn't really told you about his love life back home has he?" Matsu shook her head. "Yes, well that is to be expected. While Naruto was very forward with information when we first met him, I believe that also had the effect of sating most of the curiosity we had about him. An effect I'm starting to suspect he had planned on. So he told us much about adventures and fun times he had with his friends and teammates, but he never actually told us more the surface level information. Only happy tales and brief histories, nothing that actually breaches the surface to let us know about the deeper levels of his character."

Feeling like she went on a bit of a tangent, Takami started again. "From what he has allowed me to know he was denied by Sakura, his first love, for years until he eventually fell for and married his wife, Hinata. She had loved him for equally as long it would appear, but not even she could get his affections after her first confession."

That brought a surge of hope into Matsu. As much as she didn't feel like hearing about the only two women in his life that had his heart, it was enlightening to hear how things happened. If even the wife he refused her for had to try multiple times to receive his love, then she might still have a chance.

"In fact, and again I don't know much of all the details, but he told me he completely forgot about her first confession." Matsu gave Takami a stunned look. "Yes I know. She must have had the patience of a saint to deal with him."

"Takami?"

"Yes?"

Matsu wanted to ask a great number of things. Takami was in a rare sharing mood, and she felt that she should probably take advantage. Something in her resisted that thought in the last second. Perhaps some answers should be found out on her own, and perhaps, the others she did not really want to know.

"Nevermind." She said instead. "Thank you."

Takami stood up and placed the chair in its original spot. "For what? I only came to tell you that everyone is going to gather for a group dinner." A smile her face was soon followed by a mellow one that found its way onto Matsu's. "Let's go."

*****MBI*****

By the time the two females made it to the double doors that led into MBI's mess hall Matsu was feeling much better. She still didn't feel like she had the energy to hold a smile, but she did not feel like wallowing in her own tears either. Takami opened the doors to huge cafeteria, the relatively empty place causing the action to echo and resonate. The others were already gathered at a table near the kitchen. Takami strode in the room in her normal confident manner with a shy Matsu tailing behind.

They sat down at the table, and Takami took a moment to study the faces of everyone. Mutsu looked off to the side with a bit of guilt showing on his features. His eyes went to Matsu and then went down to the table. She knew he felt bad for adding on the pain of rejection Matsu felt from her Ashikabi to be, especially with a comment like his that played on the insecurities the shy girl probably already had. Karasuba looked the same, but the way her gaze went to Matsu multiple times gave away at least a minimal amount of worry and understanding. Kazehana leaned forward to take Matsu's hand and looked the girl in the eyes. It was a nice and comforting gesture on her part and Takami was glad for it. Kazehana sent a heated glare in Mutsu's direction afterward. She must have remembered how angry she was with him after seeing that Matsu was okay.

Miya was doing her own thing, but that wasn't unusual since she always made sure to hold herself separate from everybody else. Takami saw her glance towards Matsu, and then towards the kitchen area. Her posture was perfect like always, and even Takami had to admit the she was a bit jealous of the regal air that Miya always exhibited. Miya's eyes caught hers and stayed. They stayed like this for a moment before Miya looked towards the kitchen again and decided to speak up.

"Takami." The lavender haired woman started, still looking towards the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"You said that Naruto came to us in a crystal correct?"

"Yes."

"Could I inspect it?" Takami almost laughed at how similar Miya's actions were to Naruto's.

"Unfortunately, I cannot authorize you access to it."

"Could Minaka?" Miya prodded, unfazed.

"Yes," Takami answered.

"Will he?"

"Probably not."

Miya looked over to her then, first her eyes and then her head followed. Everyone on the table was wondering what got into Miya. This was unusual behavior. The Sekirei leader rarely showed interest in much. Something is causing her to push for access to what allowed Naruto into their lives.

"You are second in command, yes? So if I were to kill Minaka and you were in charge; would you give me access then?" Takami sighed, and placed a hand to the bridge of her nose.

"I thought we got past you wanting to kill Minaka. You can't just say things like that casually Miya. Honestly, you haven't a relapse since we first suggested adjusting the Sekirei." Kazehana snickered at Takami's exasperation. The alluring beauty felt the need to help the scientist.

"And why, dear leader, do you want to see this crystal so badly?" The wind user asked humorously. The other Sekirei felt a bit of the same amusement as they watched Miya's gaze turned to her.

"I was made aware of something last night. I feel the need to sabotage any plans Naruto may have on leaving us." Her words drained the happiness from all the Sekirei present. "I believe there is more to him than he lets on. I think we all have been lulled into a misdirection by him. He was so open to us that we felt like we knew all we need to know, so we stopped asking questions. Questions a simple as asking if he was planning on going home." Miya turned to the kitchen again.

"I would rather he not leave, nor have a way to do so, but like I told him last night, it may be better to focus on the time we will have together instead."

Matsu was looking at her leader with a sad admiration. She knew she was smart, hence her being a brain type Sekirei, but it seemed like Takami and Miya were much more perceptive then her. They saw things that others did not, and came to conclusions others could not. It made her feel inferior. Maybe Mutsu was right and Naruto would rather be with Miya instead of her.

The swinging door connected to the kitchen busted open. Any other remarks were halted before they could be voiced. A jovial looking Naruto came out with a huge metal pot in his hands and an oversized chef hat.

"Man, you guys are in for a treat. This is the best stuff you can ever put into your stomach." Naruto, completely oblivious to the atmosphere, plopped the monster sized pot on the table, spilling some of its contents here and there.

"Naruto?" Miya called out.

"Yes Miya?" He replied energetically.

"Do you have a fork or knife I could use?" She asked innocently. He gave her a look for the strange question.

"Why would you need a knife for ramen?" She just glared at him. "Geez, alright. Here you go."

In true Naruto fashion, an ornate silver knife suddenly made its way into his hands. He offered the utensil to the purple haired beauty. No one questioned how it got there. They were more interested in why Miya wanted a knife in the first place. She accepted it gracefully, given a word of thanks as well. Then she immediately stabbed him in the back of the hand.

"Oww!" He hissed and brought his hand back. The wound already healing. "What was that for?!"

"Hurting you brings me joy." She said matter-of-factly. "So, I promised myself this morning to stab you the next chance I got."

"Oi! Who goes around promising to stab people?" He said as he wiped the blood off his now healed hand. He grinned a bit. He knew this game well. Strong girls tended to show how they cared through violence. Tsunade, Sakura, and Tenten being prime examples. It was a trait that Miya seemed to share as well. Though he also supposed that it was also her way of letting him into her world.

"You should have seen her talk about killing Minaka earlier." Kazehana said. Once again becoming amused by the blond's presence.

"I doubt that counts for much. I'm pretty sure everyone wants to kill him." Karasuba added.

"No, I believe that's just you." Mutsu teased.

The scene was so otherworldly, especially since it was Miya who started it, that it brought the room out of the funk that had taken over previously. A more joyful air surrounded the bunch as Naruto went back into the kitchen to get everyone some bowls.

"Oh, Naruto?" Miya called out again. He stepped back out to address her.

"Yea?" A flash of silver made its way towards him and stabbed him in the foot. "Ow! Darn It, Woman! What was that for?"

Miya pointed to her shirt. A medium sized damp circle could be seen. "That is for spilling broth on me." The man shuffled back inside with a grumble, and a promise for revenge. Everyone turned back towards Naruto's assailant and froze. There, in public, bare for the whole room to see, a genuine smile was displayed on Miya's face. Her features set in a sincere showing of happiness.

It was almost enough to scare everybody into running away.

*****MBI*****

The dinner had gone really well. Everyone had a time, and even Karasuba and Mutsu showed that they were able to smile and laugh. Kazehana was walking back to her room with Matsu. She didn't want the girl to be alone to her thoughts after the nice night they had. So she volunteered to walk with her back to the dorms. Mutsu catch up with them right before they left and apologized to Matsu. Though it was short and he looked completely uninterested the whole time, they knew he meant it and that he felt really bad for hurting his sister. He promptly left after Naruto threatened to stick fish up his rear if he didn't help with the dishes.

She remembered the amount of anguish that Matsu displayed earlier and it made her want to re-evaluate her feelings on love. Previously , she had thought that love only elevated a person to a feeling of completeness. Watching Mastu interact with Naruto over that last couple of month made her think love only brought euphoria, but the pain Matsu showed earlier today was clearly the farthest thing from it. It may not be worth all that joy if it also brought such pain. She eyeballed the shorter Sekirei a little bit as her curiosity overwhelmed her desire for tact.

"What's it feel like? To react?" She blurted out. The redhead stuttered in her step a bit, but otherwise kept her stride.

"Hot." Was all the was offered.

"Hot?"

"I feel like someone takes a paintbrush, dips it into wells of heat and pleasure, and then works it all over my body. When I get closer to him, the better it feels."

That sounded exceptional.

"Tell me more."

This was switch. Usually Kazehana was the more mature one. Matsu didn't know if it was because Kazehana felt that her more mature, feminine, sophisticated features demanded that she acted more that way as well, but she really wasn't one to get into many antics. Her one vice in that regard was in how much she loves to mess with Mutsu. There must be something in the way Mutsu blasts off that makes her savor it so much. Mastu wasn't sure if she wanted to know why so she never asked.

But now, Kazehana was looking at her with giddy anticipation, hanging on her every word. It was the first time in a while that she felt like the older sibling that she actually was, even though the difference in age was by hours at best. Still, it was good feeling like she had something to offer the Sekirei that usually looked like she had all she ever needed.

"Um, well, I always want to be near him. I want to give my all away to him until I'm left bare, and then I want him to see that very core of me and accept it. I want him to want me. Sometimes when he is close I can feel his hands roam over me even though he never touched me. I want to be there when he cries, and when he laughs. I want him to hold me, and I always want to grab him and hold him."

It was at the point that Kazehana could see that little Matsu was actually started to get excited by talking about it. She thought again to how she was earlier, and to see the devastated girl bounce back so strongly. It could only be one thing. The wind user thought she was finally starting to understand. Love was more than one thing. It was multifaceted. Love is comfort. Love can hurt. Love can heal. Love brings you to your highest of highs, and parts of love and bring you low, but love could also be what brings you out of a dark and lonely hole. She changed her mind about changing her mind. Kazehana decided then and there that she did want love. Nothing would stop her from finding it. She looked over to Matsu again, but instead of childish wonder showing on her face, it was joy that Matsu even knew that type of happiness.

"I get it. I get it." Kazehana said in her usual amused tone. Her sensual voice interrupting Matsu before she forgot how to stop. "Reacting feels good. Now tell me about love."

"Love?"

"Yes, love."

"Um," Matsu fidgeted. "It feels soft."

"Oh? How so?"

"Soft. Like when you think of something that makes you really happy. So happy that you have to cry. But crying feels good too. It's also tender. You remember all the things that makes them laugh so you can do it again. You like the little things you only do with each other, like how he always pokes me on my nose."

Kazehana chuckled.

"I love when its quiet and we're together, and he holds me, and I could hear his heart, feel it beat against me while I'm held to his chest."

"That sounds wonderful Matsu," Kazehana praised. "I admit I'm a little jealous."

Matsu looked at Kazehana wide-eyed. Unable to imagine the alluring and powerful beauty being jealous of her.

"Really?" She had to ask.

"Really."

They turned the corner and standing in front of her door was Naruto. "Can't you ever go anywhere at a normal speed? There is no way you should have gotten here before unless you ran." Kazehana said to the shinobi.

"Maybe you're just slow walkers." He said back. Seeing that he was here, there was no reason for her to stay, so Kazehana bid them goodnight and entered her room a few doors down the hall.

Matsu looked at the man she wanted.

"I thought you would try to avoid me." She muttered.

"If I avoided someone every time I felt awkward, I'd be living in isolation." He replied with a smile. "One time during this tournament to get promoted, I won a fight by accidently farting in my opponent's face. This fight had an audience by the way, and everyone heard it. It was so embarrassing."

"That sounds like a story only you could have."

"Right?!"

"So you're not mad at me?" She asked softly.

"I could never be mad at you Matsu."

"You don't hate me?"

"I doubt that is even possible," He said. He held his arms out. He didn't even need to ask as she flew into his embrace. One hand went to her back to hold her close, his other went to her head in a show of comfort.

"I'm sorry Matsu." He said, holding her close. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She hiccupped into his chest. Her lips set into a sad smile. His hand on her head started playing with her hair. "I know. But there is something more I want to tell you."

"What?"

"I didn't do all that just to get you to stay. I also wanted to tell you that I think you are my ashik—"

A loud ringing with off from within Naruto's pocket, interrupting the redhead. He stepped back. An eyebrow raised at the late call he received.

"Hey, Takami." He paused for a few seconds. Then his eyes widened a bit. "That's right! I did promise to speak after dinner. I totally forgot." He turned to the redhead.

"Sorry Matsu, gotta go." She reached out for him.

"Wait!" But he was already gone. She sighed.

"Seriously, Kazehana is right. He needs to start going places at normal people speed."

*****MBI*****

Training had went really well the following day. It was light, but he had made a show of making sure that everyone got their own personal time with him so that they could get all the help they needed. Miya and Karasuba were the only ones who stayed after.

"Miya I get, because I asked her to stay. But what do you want Wannabe Gangster?" he asked warily. He didn't want to accidently make her think he wanted to fight. So was starting to make sure that she always knew that he did _not_, under any circumstance, what to get into an unnecessary fight with her.

"My adjusters are saying that I've been making irregular progressions in my adjustments. I wanted to know if you are why." She bit out, annoyed with his nickname for her. He only eyed her for moment.

"Maybe I am." He said. "Come closer."

She did, and he put his hand on her chest and closed his eyes. When he opened them again they were yellow and horizontal. He made a face, and then she felt a weird energy invade her system. She gasped at the sensation. It was just like the last time, when he healed her during the spar, but this time it felt more serene. She moaned at the sensation. Unknowing to either of them a small amount of silver energy started to outline the Sekirei. A small trace of what could be wings extending from the outline of her back.

Miya, the only bystander at the moment, narrowed her eyes at the sight, and what that could mean.

"Feel better?" Naruto asked as he stepped back, his eyes blue again. With him no longer there, Karasuba almost fell.

"Y-yes. My head feels less clouded. What did you do?" She was panting pretty heavily. The energy invaded her, and ran through her system in an overwhelming way. She looked at the grinning man.

"I noticed it during our spar. Right when you almost killed Matsu. Then again when you sacrificed yourself to get a hit on me. There is something in you, messing with your energy. Kind of like a genjus—kind of like an illusion was placed on you. It's making you more blood thirsty then you really are. Not that you're actually a nice girl by any means, but you certainly were made to like the taste of battle a lot more."

"So that was why. When I yelled out to them, to save them. That's because you already took some of that away?"

"Yup!" He said proudly. "But I suck at illusions remember? So it's still gonna take me a couple of tries to flush all that hatred out your system. The best I can really do is leave some of my energy in you to slowly drain it away. Well, that or hope that one of my teammates magically appears so that they could help you." He let out a small chuckle. The sound of it having a feel of nostalgia mixed in it. "You should go see Takami now that I think about it. Make sure she is the one who adjusts you from now on." The silver haired swordswoman nodded and ambled towards the facility. With that business done he faced Miya.

"I have a gift for you!" He chirped. He took a scroll out, unrolled it, and a couple seconds later a longsword was thrust into her grip. The red eyed girl stared at the sheathed blade for a couple of seconds. She looked back to the shinobi for an explanation.

"Long story short, that's a legendary sword. Wielded by some god or something when he landed in a place Izumo and helped people in need. I thought you deserved a sword that could actually keep up with you. Plus, it's a nice story. This sword has a history of being there for people in need. I thought it would be a nice symbol to always remind you of what is important."

Miya didn't express it visibly, minus a grateful smile that graced her features, but she really appreciated the gift. She was touched. Now she knew for a fact that she could not let this man leave. She'd cut off his legs if she had to. She appreciated this man too much to let him go. She held the blade closer to her chest.

"Thank you, Naruto." He let out a hum in acknowledgement.

"Now you have probably learned everything I could teach you, so I'm going to let you in on a little tip I picked up from one of my sensei's. It'll also help you in particular since you always have to get re-used to your body every time you get adjusted. You remember those katas I showed you."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Everyone loves speed, and so everyone always aims to master the move set so that they could do it faster. The key is, after you mastered the katas, the best thing to do is go slow." He grinned.

"Go.. slow?" She questioned.

"Yes, go slow. I'm talking real slow here, a snail's pace. By going slow you get to see all the shortcuts your body makes to make it so you move faster. Your body naturally cheats, and it gets hidden when you move fast. By going slow, you get to see those little cheats and correct them. This adds more power, and makes the technique more efficient. Which makes you faster in the longer run." He said looking beyond proud for relaying this bit of information. Miya could tell that he took great amounts of joy in being able to pass on his knowledge.

"I see." She said. She was about to ask him to watch her as she went through all the kata's when alarms started going off around the island. She turned towards the MBI facility and saw a happy looking Minaka skipping towards them.

"What is with all this noise Minaka?" She demanded. He was visibly pleased in being able to tell her.

"It would appear Miya-san, that the island is about to be invaded."

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is. No action at all, I know. But the next couple chapter will have some. I wanted to get something out to get me back into the flow of things. So if this chapter didn't do it for you, no worries its gonna get better. This is largely unedited, I'll comb through it later, but if you find something let me know. I have a tendency of writing "she" instead of "see", among other laughable traits. Next chapter won't take a year to come out. I promise haha.

For those of you interested in what the heck happened. It went like this. I written down most of the chapter right, then my laptop restarts and I lose everything. Well everything but my first 3 or so paragraphs. Which i was okay with, cuz i wasn't exactly happy with the direction it took. So i wrote it again, but then My laptop gave me a blue screen of death, and restarted. So i was mad. Then i just said screw it. I wrote a bit more just cuz i was tired of looking at the same 3 paragraphs over and over. Then i moved to a different country. Got a job, quit the job, moved to another different country. Someone wrote a review to this thing, which made me read the other reviews, which made me want to sit down and finish this chapter once and for all. I tried to reply to all those reviewers as a way to say thanks. So even though i replied a year late, i wanted to so how much i appreciated your kind words.  
If I did not reply to your review, give it a day or two and I will. I want to get through all of them as a thank you.

Well that's it. Hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts, what you liked, what you hated. You guys give great input so i'm glad to read it all.  
I hope you guys have a great rest of your day! :D


End file.
